Frozen Cherry Blossom
by chariot330
Summary: Last chapter and Epilogue, UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Uuuah..!

Saiia bikin cerita dengan pairings baru, ByakuRuki! Ckckckck…Mungkin sekali-kali aku mesti bikin IsshinRuki ya?Maap, tapi di cerita ini saya hanya akan sedikit sekali memasukkan IchiRuki, soalnya ini ByakuRuki.

**DISCLAIMER **: Bleach bukan punya saya, seandainya saya sudah memohon berurai air mata pada Kubo Tite-pun, saya tetep nggak akan punya Bleach

* * *

:: CHAPTER 0 : PROLOUGE ::

* * *

"Maafkan aku Ichigo…Aku tak bisa ikut denganmu ke dunia kehidupan…"

"Kenapa, Rukia?"

"Aku...Nii-sama membutuhkanku sekarang. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya."

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia dan mendekapnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa…Lain kali, jika ada kesempatan aku akan menjengukmu dan Byakuya…"

Rukia hanya terdiam dan tak membalas pelukan Ichigo. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Rukia…?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Maaf…Maaf…Ichigo…" Rukia menjauh dari pelukan Ichigo "Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu saat ini…"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Rukia. "Tak apa…Aku akan sabar menunggu."

Rukia hanya menunduk, ia tak berani melihat mata Ichigo. Ichigo kemudian mengelus kepala Rukia.

"Nah, sudah waktunya…Aku pergi dulu, Rukia!"

Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia dengan perasaan berat hati dan berjalan masuk ke portal yang akan membawanya ke dunia kehidupan. Rukia hanya menangis.

"Ma…Maafkan aku Ichigo…Aku..Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu…Tapi…Aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu…"

Rukia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pulang menuju kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Angin yang berhembus menyapu air mata yang barusan ia teteskan, menyapu semua kenangannya bersama Ichigo selama 5 tahun di dunia kehidupan dan memulai hidup baru di soul society bersama…Kuchiki Byakuya…Tanpa Ichigo harus…mengetahuinya.

* * *

**(A/N: Umur Rukia 20thn)**

Hah, selesai juga Prolognya. Bagaimana? Penasaran Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Tolong tekan tombol ijo-ijo di bawah!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

:: CHAPTER ONE ::

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa. Bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang semakin meninggi, namun jiwa dan fikirannya juga menjadi lebih rasional seiring dengan bertambah umurnya. Ia bukan lagi seorang gadis 15 tahun**(AN : 150thn di soul society)**, namun ia sudah menjadi wanita 20 tahun**(AN : 200thn di soul society)** yang sangat elegan dan bertanggung jawab.

Ia berjalan di koridor sayap kiri mansion Kuchiki, di mana ia dan Byakuya beristirahat. Pemandangan di sekitarnya juga sangatlah indah. Bunga sakura yang berguguran di atas kolam ikan koi merupakan pemandangan yang paling disukai oleh Byakuya. Namun, seorang Kuchiki Byakuya yang dikenal sebagai kapten terkuat di seluruh soul society sekarang sedang terbaring sakit di atas futonnya.

_Tok… Tok… Tok… Tok…_

"Nii-sama…Ini aku Rukia…" Panggil Rukia dari luar kamar. Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam sehingga Rukia langsung membuka pintu kamar Byakuya. Terlhatlah di sana, sesosok Byakuya yang terbaring lemah dengan kompresan di atas kepalanya. Byakuya kemudian menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Rukia…Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Tanyanya dengan suara sengau. Rukia hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan Byakuya dan masuk sambil membwa senampan makanan.

"Nii-sama belum makan dari kemarin. Aku mohon nii-sama makan ya…" Pinta Rukia. Byakuya hanya melihat ke arah Rukia sebentar dan memejamkan matanya lagi. "Aku tidak ingin makan." Kata Byakuya. Rukia tetap saja membujuk nii-samanya agar mau makan, tapi hasilnya NIHIL. "Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku panggilkan Unohana-Taichou untuk mengurus nii-sama." Kata Rukia sambil membereskan nampan yang berisi makanan. Tiba-tiba saja, sesosok tangan memegang tangan Rukia yang sangat kecil.

"Jangan. Aku hanya flu. Jangan panggilkan dia. Biar aku makan, Rukia." Suara Byakuya yang sengau membuat telinga Rukia sedikit tergelitik sehingga membuatnya tersenyum sedikit. Ternyata, untuk mengontrol Kuchiki Byakuya tidaklah sesusah kelihatannya. Kuchiki Byakuya, sangat takut apabila image-nya rusak. Hal baru yang diketahui Rukia tentang Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia kembali duduk dan mengambil semangkuk sup. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

"Nii-sama…? Emm…" Kata Rukia dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Byakuya hanya terdiam dengan tampangnya yang datar dan dingin. "Jangan bodoh Rukia. Aku tak mungkin makan sendiri..". Rukia yang mendengar perkataan Byakuya langsung mengambil sesendok sup, meniupnya sedikit, dan mendekatkan sendoknya ke mulut Byakuya. Mulut Byakuya terbuka sedikit untuk menelan sup yang diberikan Rukia.

Begitulah keadaan mereka sehari-hari. Kuchiki Rukia, mengurus Byakuya yang sakit, mengganti kompresannya, menyuapinya makan, dan menjaganya setiap malam. Wajahnya selalu memerah apabila menyuapi Byakuya makan. Yah, ada sisi lain dari Byakuya yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun. Byakuya yang manja dan egois, yang bahkan tidak bisa makan sendiri saat sakit.

Rukia hanya menjalani semua itu dengan sabar hingga pada suatu pagi, Rukia terbangun di tempat yang tak biasanya ia tiduri. Ia biasanya tidur sambil duduk saat menjaga Byakuya setiap malamnya, tapi saat ini, ia malah tertidur di atas futon milik Byakuya, dan tak ada Byakuya di sana. Rukia langsung beranjak dari futon tersebut. Lalu, ia melihat Byakuya yang sedang asik memberi makan ikan di bawah pohon sakura.

"Nii-sama??" Panggil Rukia dari belakang. Byakuya hanya menoleh. "Cepatlah ganti baju. Akan ku tunggu di ruang makan." Katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih menggunakan kimononya yang kemarin. "Oya, satu lagi. Kau itu tidur seperti…Mamalia berkuping panjang." Byakuya kali ini mencoba membuat lelucon, namun gagal lagi, Rukia hanya terdiam dan bingung. Byakuya langsung shunpo meninggalkan Rukia yang masih memikirkan maksud perkataan Byakuya.

Rukia yang telah selesai mandi berjalan menuju ruang makan di mana ia dan Byakuya menghabiskan waktu pagi bersama dalam keheningan. Ya, seorang bangsawan dilarang makan sambil berbicara. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Rukia sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan. Tepat di depan Rukia, Byakuya duduk. Para pelayan pun bergantian mengantarkan makanan. Mereka menyantapnya perlahan.

"Rukia…Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku beberapa hari yang lalu." Kata Byakuya sambil menyantap makan paginya. Rukia terdiam melihat fenomena yang terjadi hanya 1000 tahun sekali. "Rukia, apa kau mendengarkan?" Tanya Byakuya lagi. "A…ah..ii..Iya! Nii-sama." Jawab Rukia yang akhirnya terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku beberapa hari yang lalu Rukia."

"Ya…Maaf nii-sama. Tapi aku lupa pertanyaan yang mana." Rukia menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"hh..Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu bersama Kurosaki sekarang?" Byakuya memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut lagi.

Rukia yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam tanpa kata. Ia menunduk. "Rukia?" Panggil Byakuya lagi. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, akan tetap berada di sini bersama nii-sama…"

* * *

"_Kuchiki Rukia, tikus jalanan Rukongai yang diangkat oleh Byakuya-sama sebagai adiknya. Ingatlah Rukia, kau harus membalas jasamu kepada keluarga Kuchiki dan Byakuya. Kami membutuhkan penerus, Rukia. Dan kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sisi Byakuya-sama…Maka dari itu kau harus menjadi istri Byakuya-sama. Kau harus tetap berada di soul society. Tinggalkanlah bocah itu. Pernikahanmu sudah kami atur…"_

_

* * *

_**Chariot330 : **Selesai juga chapter satunya! Sekarang tinggal ngerjain chapter4nya Skip Bleach!-ku…Capeee….Terimakasih pada para reviwer yang sudah ngereview chapter sebelumnya dan saya sangat mengharapkan author sekalian memberikan kritik, saran, ataupun pujian dengan menekan tombol ijo-ijo di bawah ini! Review akan saya balas nanti!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

:: CHAPTER TWO ::

* * *

Rukia membereskan pekerjaannya di meja. Ia melihat sebuah laporan yang secepatnya ia harus berikan kepada kaptennya sebelum ia pulang. Sesegera mungkin, ia mengantarkan laporan tersebut ke kaptennya, Ukitake Juushiro, kapten divisi ke13.

"Sumimasen, taichou…" Panggil Rukia dari depan pintu ruang kerja taichou-nya. Ukitake yang melihat Rukia langsung mempersilahkannya masuk. "Masuklah Rukia…Tak usah sungkan…" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Rukia masuk dan meletakkan laporannya di atas meja Ukitake.

"Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan ini, Ukitake-taichou…Saya permisi pulang, saya sudah terlambat." Kata Rukia sambil membungkuk kepada taichounya. Ukitake hanya tersenyum melihat gadis yang sudah bekerja keras selama ini. "Rukia…" Panggil kaptennya. "Hai?" Rukia memandang ke arah kaptennya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri…"

* * *

Rukia berjalan di koridor kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Ia harus cepat-cepat berganti pakaian dan menyusul Byakuya di ruang makan. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kimono berwarna krem dengan aksen bunga di pundak. Rukia langsung bergegas menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, Rukia melihat suatu keganjilan, di sana, bukan hanya ada Byakuya, tapi para tetua Kuchiki juga. Rukia sempat terkejut sesaat namun ia berusaha meredamnya. Rukia membungkuk di hadapan tetua Kuchiki juga Byakuya. "Maaf atas keterlambatan saya…Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kata Rukia masih dalam posisi membungkuk.

"Rukia…Bangunlah." Kata Byakuya. Rukia kemudian berdiri dan duduk di meja makan.

"Byakuya-sama! Bagaimana caramu mendidiknya!" Bentak salah satu tetua Kuchiki. "Seorang putri Kuchiki, tidak boleh pulang setelah jam makan malam. Apa kamu mengerti, Rukia?!"

Rukia hanya terdiam selama mendapatkan cercaan dari tetua Kuchiki. Ia mengerti bahwa selama ini mereka samasekali tidak senang dengan keberadaan Rukia di keluarga mereka. Selama ini, Rukia merasa, ia hanya menjadi beban buat Byakuya.

"Jadi Rukia…Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya seorang tetua Kuchiki. "Saya…Terima." Kata Rukia sambil menatap tetua Kuchiki tersebut. Byakuya menjadi bingung, ia tak mengerti apa-apa. Ia tak mengerti apa yang 'diterima' oleh Rukia. "Maaf…Apa maksud obaa-san?" Tanya Byakuya kepada salah satu tetua itu.

"Ahahaha…Maaf Byakuya-sama…Kami belum memberitahumu…Kuchiki Rukia, akan dipersiapkan sebagai istrimu…" Kata tetua itu. Spontan, Byakuya menggebrak meja, membuat Rukia takut. "Maaf. Tapi jangan bertindak seperti orang bodoh, obaa-san. Rukia adalah adikku dan adik mantan istriku…"

Para tetua itu hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan mereka. "Jangan bodoh juga Byakuya, kita membutuhkan keturunan secepatnya. Lagipula, kau dan Rukia tidak dihubungkan dengan darah kan?"

* * *

Pemandangan kolam yang memantulkan sinar bulan begitu indah di mata Byakuya. Ia sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kolam, menikmati ketenangan untuk sementara waktu. Mengingat semua memorinya dengan Hisana, walaupun tidak terlalu lama bersama. Sekarang, ia harus menghadapi fakta bahwa ia harus menikahi adiknya Hisana dan membuatnya menderita menjadi istri dari Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Nii-sama…" Panggil suara wanita dari belakangnya.

Byakuya menoleh dan melihat sosok Rukia berdiri dan menatapnya. Rukia berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi Byakuya malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia. Rukia yang mengerti kalau Byakuya tak ingin diganggu langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Nii-sama…Maafkan aku karena tidak… "

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Rukia…" Kata Byakuya.

"_Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri…"_

Kata-kata yang memotong perkataan Rukia barusan, membuat hatinya berdebar karena kebahagiaan. Tak disangka, Kuchiki Byakuya yang dikenal dengan Kapten berjiwa es ini, bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama hangatnya dengan Kapten Ukitake.

Byakuya mulai mengambil langkahnya meninggalkan Rukia. Saat ia berjalan ke arah Rukia, Rukia tersenyum padanya. Mata violet nan indah itu memantulkan cahaya gemerlapan. "Aku tidak memaksakan diri, Nii-sama…"

Byakuya terhentak mendengar kata-kata dari Rukia. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan juga bercampur rasa pedih.

"Aku ingin membalas budi pada nii-sama karena, nii-sama selalu melindungiku, menjagaku…Kali ini aku ingin sedikit berkorban untuk nii-sama. Memang nii-sama akan sangat susah menerimaku karena wajahku yang sangat mirip dengan Hisana nee-san. Tapi tak apa…". Rukia tersenyum lagi, senyum yang membuat hati Byakuya merasa pedih. Senyum yang sangat mirip dengan senyum…Hisana.

"Rukia…Pergilah. Kau mencintai Kurosaki, dan dia juga mencintaimu. Tak sepantasnya aku menjadi tembok kisah cinta kalian." Kata Byakuya dengan dinginnya. Ia kemudian melihat sepasang mata Rukia yang terlihat sangat sedih mendengar kata-katanya. Ia merasa hatinya semakin pedih melihat mata Rukia yang lirih. Akhirnya, ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terdiam di sana.

_

* * *

_

_Kenapa? Kenapa hatiku sangat sakit sewaktu mendengar nii-sama menyuruhku pergi dengan Ichigo? Bukankah aku seharusnya senang? Hah…Rukia! Kau ini kenapa…?_

Rukia terduduk, termenung. Badanya gemetar. "Hhh..hha…hahahaha…" Ia tertawa kecil. "Bodohnya aku.." Katanya sambil melihat bulan yang bersinar terang.

* * *

Byakuya mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata tidur berwarna biru. Ia meletakkan kenseikan-nya di atas meja dan zanpakutou-nya di pojok kamar tidurnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia mengingat wajah Rukia yang tersenyum itu, dan kemudian pandangan matanya yang sangat lirih itu. Hatinya terasa pedih lagi sewaktu mengingatnya.

_Kuchiki Byakuya…Dia bukan Hisana…Dan kau tak boleh mencintainya…_

Ujarnya dalam hati sambil meletakkan hakama dan haorinya di dalam lemari.

"KYAAAA……..!!!!!"

Byakuya tersentak sewaktu mendengar suara orang berteriak. "Suara ini…" Bisiknya."RUKIA!!". Ia langsung mengambil zanpakutounya dan berjalan ke arah taman di mana dia dan Rukia berjumpa tadi. Sekarang, Kuchiki Byakuya, harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Di dalam hatinya, ia sangat takut akan kehilangan Rukia.

* * *

Chariot330 : Uuaaah…Akhirnya keinginanku ngupload ini kesampean juga. Sibuk banget nihhh…. Makasih bagi yang udah ngerepiuu…Mohon Review lagi ya, boleh ngritik sepedes apapun, tapi jangan ngeflame. Okeh? Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

:: CHAPTER 3 ::

* * *

"KYAAAA….!!!"

Byakuya berlari ke arah sumber suara. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, ia sangat takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia. Ia sangat takut akan kehilangannya.

"_Rukia…Pergilah. Kau mencintai Kurosaki, dan dia juga mencintaimu. Tak sepantasnya aku menjadi tembok kisah cinta kalian."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Byakuya, membuatnya menyesal dengan apa yang ia katakan pada Rukia. Sesungguhnya, ia hanya tak ingin Rukia menderita jika bersamanya, bukan karena ia membenci Rukia. Di sisi lain, ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Rukia, namun ia selalu menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Sekarang, ia benar-benar menyesal atas kata-katanya tadi. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat, tak sabaran, iapun langsung menshunpo ke tempat Rukia tadi.

Dilihatnya di sana, Rukia terduduk sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Byakuya berjalan mendekatinya, nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena berlari barusan. "Rukia…" Panggilnya. Rukia langsung menatap kehadiran Byakuya dengan kagetnya.

"Ah! Nii-sama!" Rukia pun berdiri, darah dari kepalanya menetes. "Maafkan aku! Aku sudah membuat keributan tengah malam begini…" Katanya sambil membungkuk. Byakuya berjalan mendekatinya. Mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap darah yang menetes dari keningnya. Rukia menepis tangan Byakuya yang mengusap keningnya.

"Ah, ini nii-sama, tadi aku memanjat pohon dan aku terjatuh, lalu…AH!"

Rukia merasakan sepasang tangan yang hangat mendekap dirinya. Ia mendengar detak jantung yang tidak beraturan. Nafas panas yang terengah-engah menggelitik kupingnya. "Nii-sama!" Rukia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Byakuya. Namun Byakuya malah memeluknya lebih erat lagi, membuat sekujur tubuh Rukia menempel pada Byakuya.

"Jangan pergi…" Bisik Byakuya.

Rukia yang mendengar permintaan Byakuya barusan, menjadi bingung. Belum lama, ia menyuruh Rukia pergi, sekarang ia malah memintanya untuk tetap berada di sini. Di sisi lain di hatinya, ia merasa sangat bahagia karena Byakuya menginginkannya tetap di sini dan memeluknya.

* * *

Suara burung-burung yang berkicau, sinar mentari pagi yang hangat, dan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membelai lembut wajah mungil Rukia yang masih terlelap tidur. Matanya mulai membuka perlahan dan ia menguap sedikit. Ia memberdirikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia melepaskan yukata tidurnya dan mencelupkan dirinya ke dalam bak mandi seraya membasuh wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mmm…Nyamannya…" Gurau Rukia dalam hati. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. "Ah! Bodohnya aku semalam…!" Teriaknya. Ternyata, Rukia sedang mengingat kejadian semalam dengan kakanya.

* * *

"_Jangan pergi…" Bisik Byakuya._

_Rukia yang terlalu senang mendengar kata-kata itu akhirnya memeluk Byakuya dengan erat juga. "Tidak nii-sama…Aku tidak akan pergi…Kaulah satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki." Ujar Rukia sambil merilekskan kepalanya di dada bidang Byakuya._

_Tiba-tiba…_

"_Byakuya-sama…Rukia-sama…?" Panggil seorang pelayan wanita yang TAK SENGAJA melihat adegan mesra mereka berdua. "Ah?!" Teriak si pelayan tersebut. Serentak, Byakuya dan Rukia melepaskan kedua tangan mereka dari tubuh yang mereka peluk tadi. Wajah Rukia benar-benar memerah._

"_Ma…Maafkan saya…Su..Sudah mengganggu!" Kata pelayan itu sambil menundukkan kepala dan pergi begitu saja._

_Wajah Rukia benar-benar merah karena sudah kepergok dan ia baru sadar kalau ia tadi MEMELUK ERAT kakaknya. Rukia yang tak mendengar respon apapun dari Byakuya sejak dipergoki tadi akhirnya melirik sedikit ke arah wajah Byakuya. Terlihatlah semburat merah di pipi Byakuya._

"_Ehem!" Byakuya berdehem. "Rukia…Kembalilah ke kamarmu."_

_Rukia kemudian melihat Byakuya berjalan meninggalkannya. Rukia membuang nafas panjang dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk, untuk menyembunyikan merah di wajahnya yang tak mampu hilang._

* * *

Setelah selesai mandi, Rukia mengenakan hakama berwarna hitamnya dan lambang wakil kapten divisi 13 di tangan kirinya. Sejak 50 tahun yang lalu, Rukia telah di angkat menjadi wakil kapten divisinya, walaupun Ukitake-taichou harus berjuang mati-matian bernegosiasi dengan Byakuya dan pada akhirnya Rukia diizinkan dengan satu syarat, setiap misi yang di dapatkan oleh Rukia harus dilaporkan terlebih dahulu pada Byakuya dan mendapat persetujuan darinya.

Rukia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan seperti hari-hari normalnya, ia makan bersama Byakuya.

"Tunggu?! Berarti pagi ini aku bertemu nii-sama?!" Bisik Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan wanita yang mendatanginya. "Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan. Harap anda cepat menemui beliau." Ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Pelayan itupun berjalan mendampingi Rukia ke ruang makan. Terihatlah, wajah Rukia yang sedikit memerah dan bingung untuk menatap Byakuya nantinya. Apakah ia akan marah atau menjauhinya? Itulah yang paling Rukia takutkan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia melihat sosok Byakuya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan…NORMAL??!! Tidak ada satupun gerak gerik yang menampakkan bahwa Byakuya marah ataupun ingin menjauhinya karena kejadian semalam. Rukia menggeret kursi dan mendudukinya. Seperti biasa, ia selalu duduk di depan Byakuya.

Para pelayan pun mengantarkan segelas teh hangat dan sup miso ke hadapan Byakuya dan Rukia. Rukia yang masih salah tingkah, hanya menatapi makanan tersebut. "Itadakimasu." Ucap Byakuya sambil menatap Rukia tajam. Rukia yang tersadar karena ditatap akhirnya berkata, "Ah!...Itadakimasu.". Merekapun memakan hidangan yang tersedia di meja.

"Rukia…" Panggil Byakuya.

_DEG! Apa nii-sama akan memarahiku karena kejadian semalam? Uh…Bodohnya kau Rukia…Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau terlena oleh kehangatannya…? Gawaaat…Aku harus bagaimana?_

"Kuchiki Rukia." Suara Byakuya semakin berat. Membuat Rukia semakin terpojok.

"Ah…Maafkan aku nii-sama. Aku tadi melamun. Ada apa?" Kata Rukia dengan gugupnya. Byakuya hanya memandangnya curiga. "Rukia pagi ini sangat berbeda…" Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Begini…Soal permintaan para tetua. Jika kau memang tidak bersedia, katakan saja. Aku yang akan urus semuanya." Kata Byakuya sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Tapi kalau kau memang bersedia…ehm!" Byakuya melegakan tenggorokannya sedikit. "Menikah denganku, maka pernikahan akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi." Katanya dengan suara tenang tapi menggambarkan sedikit rasa gugup.

Rukia hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Byakuya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Jawabanmu akan kami tunggu nanti malam." Kata Byakuya sambil meninggalkan meja makan. Rukia masih termenung di atas kursi. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Hatinya masih sangat mencintai Ichigo, namun di lain pihak, ia juga ingin bersama…Byakuya. Bukan karena rasa balas budi, namun karena…

**

* * *

**

**Chariot330 :** Selesai juga chapter 3. Mulai sekarang saya apdet ni cerita secepat yang saya bisa deh…Bagi yang minta chapternya di perpanjang…Gomen, saya memang membuat cerita kali ini yang bersifat santai, jadi nggak panjang-panjang banget, oleh karena itu, saya berjanji bakal apdet secepat yang saya bisa! Terimakasih atas semua review yang telah anda berikan. Ini balasan buat yang annonim :

**Ariana Kuchiki :**

Kenapa pendek sekali? *hiksu  
Kan diriku penasaran.  
Bagaimana nasib otousan-ku sang orang ganteng itu?? *dikasi death glare ama byaku-sama  
Tapi rukia-nee lebi cocok ama ichi-nii!

huaa!  
Penasaran!  
Cepetan!  
Apdee~t!  
Ditunggu~!  
*treak-treak pake toa

**Chariot330** : *tutup kuping* Udah di apdet Ariana-san! Hnn…Memang Rukia lebih cocok ma Ichigo tapi di cerita ini saya membuat pairing yang baru. Biar fandom bleach Indonesia ini lebih berwarna. (Apaan sih? Gag nyambung). Nggak sih, sebenarnya di mata saya, kayaknya kalo Rukia di pair-kan sama Byakuya tuh lucu banget. Gara-gara Byakuya overprotective, akhirnya kecantol deh ma Rukia.

Tolong Review-nya!! Boleh kritik yang pedes banget, asal nggak ngeflame ya!

Tekan tombol ijo-ijo di bawah ini!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

:: CHAPTER 4 ::

* * *

Rukia melihat dirinya di depan cermin. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan riasan yang membuatnya sangat terlihat cantik. Kumpulan bunga sakura dan aksesoris lainnya menghiasi rambut hitamnya itu. Balutan kimono putih dengan aksen bunga-bunga yang elegan membuat dirinya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang putri. Ia tersenyum melihat dirinya yang sekarang ini.

"Rukia-sama?" Panggil seorang wanita. Rukia membalikkan badan dan tersenyum padanya. Ia pun menunduk kepada Rukia. "Acara segera di mulai. Byakuya-sama pun sudah menunggu anda."

Rukia berjalan mengikuti wanita itu. Dibelakangnya, ada yang mengiringinya sambil mengangkat kimono putih yang sangat panjang yang dikenakan Rukia. Bagaikan seorang putri sungguhan, Rukia berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju sebuah aula besar milik Kuchiki.

* * *

"_Tapi kalau kau memang bersedia menikah denganku, maka pernikahan akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi."_

"_Kuchiki Rukia…Apa jawabanmu?"_

"_Aku…bersedia…"_

* * *

Pintu aula terbuka perlahan. Langkah kaki Rukia semakin perlahan. Ia sedikit ragu dengan apa yang sudah ia putuskan seminggu yang lalu. Mata violet Rukia menangkap sosok Byakuya yang sedang berdiri menantinya. Wajahnya semakin tegang seiring langkah kakinya mendekati Byakuya.

"_Rukia…Kenapa kamu tidak beri tahu Ichigo?!"_

"_Renji…Ini bukan urusanmu. Diamlah. Dan jangan beritahu Ichigo!"_

"_Tapi Rukia, Ichigo kan sangat…"_

"_Diamlah!"_

Byakuya mengulurkan tanggannya. Rukia terdiam sejenak namun, ia segera meraih uluran tangan Byakuya. Byakuya membawanya menuju altar pernikahan. Mata abu-abu Byakuya menoleh sebentar ke arah Rukia. Dilihatnya, raut wajah Rukia yang samasekali tidak menampakkan kebahagiaan. Dibalik wajahnya yang dingin, diam-diam Byakuya merasa hati-nya tercabik-cabik.

"Rukia…Tersenyumlah…" Bisik Byakuya.

Rukia hanya melirik ke arah Byakuya sebentar dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin tersenyum di depan semua tamu undangan. Mulai dari para kapten di Gotei 13, hingga teman-teman Rukia dari divisinya hadir di acara sakral itu.

**

* * *

(A/N : Aku nggak tau gimana upacara pernikahan ala jepang. Jadi, aku skip aja yah. Langsung ke acara habis pernikahan.) **

* * *

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, seluruh undangan mulai memberi ucapan selamat. Mulai dari para tetua Kuchiki yang mengatakan kepada Rukia agar secepatnya memberi keturunan dan dibalas dengan senyum pahit oleh Rukia hingga para taichou dan fukutaichounya.

"Selamat Rukia-chan…" Ujar Ukitake-taichou sambil memeluk Rukia. Memang, Ukitake sudah menganggap Rukia seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu akan menikah dengan Kuchiki-taichou." Katanya lagi. Rukia hanya membalas semua kata-katanya dengan pelukan yang hangat. Kemudian, Ukitake berjalan ke arah Byakuya.

"Kuchiki…Walaupun ia sekarang adalah istrimu, bukan berarti aku akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tolong, jaga Rukia dengan baik. Jagalah ia seperti kau menjaga nyawamu, bahkan lebih. Berilah ia kasih sayang seorang keluarga yang ia tak dapatkan selama ini dari keluarganya dan darimu." Kata Ukitake sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Byakuya dan meninggalkannya.

Kemudian munculah pria berambut merah di hadapan Rukia dan Byakuya.

"Rukia…Omedeto…" Katanya dengan suara lirih.

"Renji…" Rukia menatap ekspresi wajah Renji yang kurang begitu senang dengan pernikahannya. Bukan karena cemburu, hanya saja, karena Rukia sudah menghancurkan hati Ichigo, sahabat baik Renji.

"Abarai…Aku akan menjaganya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Byakuya memecah keheningan sejenak yang terjadi. Spontan, Renji dan Rukia langsung menoleh ke arah Byakuya yang tidak diduga-duga akan berkata seperti itu.

"Hhmm…Omedeto, taichou…" Kata Renji yang meninggalkan Byakuya tanpa menatap wajahnya sekalipun saat member ucapan selamat.

* * *

Setelah semua undangan telah selesai memberi ucapan selamat, tiba-tiba beberapa pelayan membawa Rukia pergi. "Ba-san…Sebenarnya aku mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Rukia kepada salah satu pelayan. "Ojou-sama…Malam ini kau harus tampil cantik di hadapan Byakuya-sama. Dulu, Hisana-sama juga seperti ini di malam pertamanya." Ujar pelayan itu dengan suara keibuannya. Rukia yang mendengar hal itu langsung memerah seketika.

"Ma…Maksud anda…?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hahaha…Anda sangat lucu, Ojou…Yah, semua wanita pasti akan melepas keperawanannya di malam pertamanya. Apa salahnya jika Ojou tampil cantik di malam pertama Ojou…" Kata pelayan itu sambil tertawa kecil. "Mulai sekarang, saya adalah pelayan pribadi Ojou-sama…Jika Ojou punya masalah, ceritakan saja kepada saya…Nama saya Hiruko Megumi…Saya juga yang dulu menjadi pelayan pribadi Hisana-sama…Nah kita sudah sampai Ojou…"

Pelayan itu membuka pintu geser dengan perlahan. Mata violet Rukia membelalak seketika. Ia melihat banyak sekali pakaian cantik dari kain sutra yang sudah pasti sangat mahal sekali harganya. "Ojou…Kemarilah. Biarkan saya mengganti pakaian Ojou." Kata Hiruko sambil membawa sehelai kimono sutra berwarna merah dan hitam yang sedikit glossy dan…Transparan.

"Hiruko ba-san…A…a…Apa aku harus menggunakan kimono itu??" Tanya Rukia dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Hiruko hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aa…Aku tidak mau Hiruko Ba-san! Itu transparan! Nanti nii-sama…"

Seluruh pelayan yang ada di ruangan itu langsung tertawa melihat kepolosan Rukia.

"Ojou-sama…Saya tahu kalau semua wanita pasti gugup di malam pertamanya. Tenanglah, tidak akan kenapa-kenapa…Anda akan tidur di tempat yang sangat terpisah di mansion Kuchiki. Jadi tidak akan ada pelayan yang akan mengganggu. Hanya aka nada Byakuya-sama." Kata Hiruko sambil melepaskan kimono yang dikenakan Rukia.

_Itu dia masalahnya…_

Ujar Rukia dalam hati. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah sewaktu kimononya diganti. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah konsekuensi dari apa yang sudah ia pilih. Para pelayan memasang kimono merah tersebut ke tubuh indah Rukia. Terlihatlah, lekuk-lekuk tubuh Rukia yang indah yang membuat semua laki-laki terpesona dan semua wanita iri kepadanya.

Para pelayan membawanya ke tempat di mana ia akan beristirahat malam itu. Namun, disepannjang perjalanan yang ada dibenak Rukia bukanlah Byakuya, tapi ICHIGO. Ia mengingat semua kenangan-kenangan indah yang telah ia ukir bersama Ichigo. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka, hingga pertemuan terakhir mereka. Rukia tahu, sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuknya untuk bersama Ichigo. Ia akan menyerahkan dirinya kepada nii-sama-nya.

"Ojou-sama…Sudah sampai…" Panggil Hiruko.

"Bukakan pintunya."

Hiruko kemudian membuka pintu kamar Byakuya. Terlihat di dalam, Byakuya sedang duduk dan menulis kaligrafi. Rukia menarik nafas dalam dan memanggilnya.

_Dia bukan nii-sama lagi…Ia adalah…_

"Byakuya." Panggil Rukia.

Byakuya yang mendengar namanya di panggil segera menoleh dan melihat ke arah Rukia.

"Rukia..?"

**

* * *

**

**Chariot330** : Uuaah…Akhirnya bisa upload juga. Maaf uploadnya ngaret banget n ceritanya rada gaje. Komputerku rusak berat nih! Jadi baru bisa upload sekarang, soalnya baru dibaikin. Hmm…Gimana? Gimana? Kira-kira apa reaksi Byakuya yang ngeliat Rukia pake baju transparan itu? Di chapter ini rada slight IchiRuki, tapi gak apa-apalah…Chapter selanjutnya ByaRuki kok… Tolong review-nya…Saran dan Kritiknya juga ya!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

:: CHAPTER 5 ::

* * *

_Dia bukan nii-sama lagi…Ia adalah…_

"Byakuya." Panggil Rukia.

Byakuya yang mendengar namanya di panggil segera menoleh dan melihat ke arah Rukia.

"Rukia..?"

Byakuya menatap sosok Rukia yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Matanya menatap setiap lekukan tubuh yang tersamar dibalik kimono yang sangat tipis itu. Ia terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Byakuya-sama…Kami permisi dulu." Kata Hiruko sambil membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan Rukia diiringi dengan pelayan lainnya.

Rukia yang juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya berdiri saja di depan pintu kamar Byakuya. Tiba-tiba, Byakuya berdiri dan menyelimuti tubuh Rukia dengan jubah yang ia gunakan.

"Masuklah. Kamu bisa kedinginan jika menggunakan pakaian setipis itu." Byakuya memegang pundak Rukia yang sudah diselimuti jubah miliknya. Ia menuntun Rukia masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah memasuki kamar Byakuya, Rukia tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia sangat gugup menghadapi Byakuya yang sekarang ini. Bukan sebagai kakak, namun sebagai pria.

Tiba-tiba, pikiran Rukia teralihkan saat melihat tumpukan pakaiannya yang sudah berada di dalam kamar Byakuya.

"Byakuya."

"Hm"

"Kenapa…Pakaianku…"

"Hiruko-san yang memindahkan pakaianmu kemari. Mulai malam ini kau akan tidur di sini."

"Oh begitu…" Ujar Rukia lirih.

Kemudian Byakuya mengambil sepucuk surat dari bajunya.

"Ini. Aku yakin ini punyamu." Kata Byakuya sambil menyodorkan surat tersebut pada Rukia. Rukia yang melihat benda tersebut, langsung merebutnya dari Byakuya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa ada padamu?" Tanya Rukia dengan gugup.

"HIruko memberikannya kepadaku sewaktu membereskan kamarmu." Kata Byakuya dengan dinginnya. "Jadi…" Byakuya menatap Rukia dengan tajam.

"Jadi…Itu alasanmu meninggalkan Kurosaki dan memilih bersamaku?" Byakuya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa maksud, nii…maaf…mu, Byakuya?"

"Jangan kau kira aku bodoh Rukia. Aku baca surat itu. Di tuliskan bahwa kamu menderita kanker otak."

"Byakuya…Aku…" Rukia berusaha mengelak, namun tangan Byakuya sudah memegang pundaknya dan memojokkannya ke diding. "Jawab aku, Rukia." Kata Byakuya dengan nada kemarahan.

Rukia yang merasa sangat bingung akhirnya meneteskan air matanya. Butiran-butiran air matanya jatuh perlahan. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk menatap Byakuya lagi. Ia menutup matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Byakuya. Ia menangis.

"Nii-sama…Maafkan aku…Aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal. Ya, memang karena itulah aku meninggalkan Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin ia sedih karena kematianku nantinya…Dan ia akan mengalami penderitaan yang sama denganmu, Nii-sama…" Ujar Rukia sambil menangis. "Aku…Aku juga ingin memberikan balas budi pada Kuchiki dan engkau, Nii-sama. Oleh karena itu, aku menerima pernikahan ini…Aku ingin meringankan kesendirian, Nii-sama…Itulah hal terakhir yang dapat ku lakukan untukmu, Nii-sama…" Tangisan Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi. Byakuya tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia ingin memeluknya, namun hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ia hanya sebagai tempat pelarian dan lebih lagi, ia tak mampu melindungi Rukia seperti janjinya pada Hisana.

Namun, rasa cinta pada Rukia yang belum ia sadari mengalahkan perasaan sakit hatinya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Rukia dengan hangatnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Tenanglah." Bisik Byakuya di telinga Rukia. Hal itu membuat Rukia menjadi semakin lebih tenang di banding sebelumnya.

Setelah Rukia tenang, Byakuya menyuruhnya mengganti pakaiannya yang sangat tipis itu. "Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Rukia. "Ke suatu tempat yang indah." Kata Byakuya dengan pandangan mata yang lembut dan senyum yang manis yang membuat Rukia merona total.

* * *

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Rukia menghampiri Byakuya yang sedang menunggu di beranda. "Nii…Err…Byakuya." Panggil Rukia. Byakuya menatapnya. "Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Nii-sama juga tidak masalah. Itu akan membuat Rukia tetap menjadi Rukia yang ku kenal."

Rukia merasakan ada suatu atmosfir yang menghangat pada Byakuya. Lebih lembut, ramah, dan menenangkan hati. Sisi Byakuya yang tidak pernah di tampakkan pada orang lain kini di tampakkan pada Rukia. Membuat Rukia merasa, bahagia, tenang, dan… membuatnya…ingin mencoba untuk mencintainya. Tak heran jika Hisana bisa mencintainya.

"Ayo." Kata Byakuya mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia. Rukia menggapai tangannya dan tersenyum.

* * *

"Ke…Kenapa di atap, nii-sama?" Tanya Rukia terheran-heran. Ternyata, tempat yang dikatkan Byakuya adalah atap kediaman Kuchiki.

"Rukia, Lihatlah." Kata Byakuya sambil menunjuk ke langit. Di sana, terdapat bulan purnama yang sangat indah. Cahayanya begitu terang dan elegan. Membuat Rukia sangat terpukau. Tidak di sangka, ternyata ada sudut di kediaman Kuchki yang memberikan pemandangan yang begitu indah. Tiba-tiba, beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan di depan mata Rukia. Ia terkejut dan menoleh kepada Byakuya.

"Nii-sama? Apa ini Senbonzakura?" Tanyanya.

Byakuya hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda iya. Rukia kemudian menutup matanya dan menari-nari di antara ratusan kelopak bunga sakura yang menambah keindahan malam bulan purnama itu. Ini baru pertamakalinya ia menari-nari di antara ratusan kelopak sakura yang mematikan namun, kali ini, hanya untuk Rukia, kelopak bunga-bunga sakura itu memberikan kehangatan dan rasa cinta.

Byakuya yang melihat Rukia menari hanya bisa tersenyum. Betapa ia berbeda dengan Hisana, betapa ia memberikan warna kebahagiaan kepada Byakuya meskipun ia juga dalam kondisi yang menghawatirkan, betapa Byakuya…mencintainya…sebagai Rukia…bukan Hisana.

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Terima Kasih sudah mau menghiburku." Ujarnya dengan gelak tawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah tugasku." Jawab Byakuya dengan senyuman yang hangat.

BRAK...

Tiba-tiba Rukia jatuh ke atas tubuh Byakuya. Dengan sigap, Byakuya menangkapnya dan menggendongnya. "RUKIA!!" Teriak Byakuya. Suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Rukia. "Nii-sama…Terima Kasih…" Kata Rukia mengigau. Ternyata, Rukia hanya tertidur karena kelelahan. Byakuya tersenyum rileks. "Rukia…"

Byakuya meletakkan Rukia di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian Byakuya tidur di samping Rukia, sebagaimana suami istri layaknya bersama. Ia menatap Rukia sebentar, tersenyum, kemudian terlelap tidur. Sekarang, Kuchiki Byakuya tidak lagi sendirian.

* * *

Esok paginya, Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan adanya tangan yang menyelimutinya dan dada yang bidang di depan matanya. Setelah kesadarannya kembali pulih, ia sadar bahwa ia tidur dalam pelukan Byakuya.

* * *

**Chariot330** : Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah nge-Review cerita ini. Saya merasa sangat terharu. Maafkan saya karena Byakuya dan Rukianya rada OOC, soalnya kalo nggak gitu, feel-nya Byakuya nggak kerasa. Tapi insyaallah chapter selanjutnya nggak akan OOC. Sekali lagi, TERIMAKSIH BANYAK!!! Mohon Review lagi ya!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

:: CHAPTER 6 ::

* * *

Lalu lintas di kota Karakura membuat seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu kebingungan. Gadis di sampingya hanya tertunduk dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Pria itu melirik sebentar ke arah gadis di sampingnya yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Rukia…" Panggil pria itu. "Kenapa kamu seperti ini sejak tadi pagi?" Katanya dengan suara dingin.

Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani memandang pria itu. Ia takut wajahnya akan semakin memerah. "Ano..Nii-sama…" Katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau kau begini karena kejadian pagi ini, lupakan saja." Kata Byakuya.

Mendengar perkataan soal kejadian tadi pagi dari Byakuya, wajah Rukia menjadi semakin merah. Jelas saja, sewaktu terbangun, Rukia mendapati nii-samanya tidur di sampingnya dan memeluknya. Reflek, Rukia langsung mendorong nii-samanya dan berteriak keras. Walapun Byakuya sekarang adalah suaminya, namun tetap saja, Rukia masih belum terbisa dengan kejadian pagi ini.

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Nii-sama!" Rukia langsung menatap nii-samanya dengan lekat-lekat. Byakuya juga langsung menolehkan wajahnya kepada Rukia. Melihat wajah Byakuya, wajah Rukia langsung memerah dan sesegera mungkin memalingkan wajah merahnya dari pandangan Byakuya.

Jelas saja ia begitu, ia tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sewaktu melihat nii-samanya. Bagaimanapun, Byakuya mengenakan gigai dengan rambut terurai tanpa kenseikan. Ia juga menggunakan jas putih dengan t-shirt hitam yang disenadakan dengan warna celana dan sepatunya. Wanita manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung jatuh hati padanya. Bahkan, sepanjang ia berjalan di Karakura, banyak sekali wanita yang menggodanya. Namun, Byakuya menolak mereka hanya dengan satu kalimat. "Maaf aku sudah beristri.". Yang pada akhirnya membuat Rukia sedikit merasa lega.

_Tunggu! Lega…? Apa maksudnya?_

Ujar Rukia dalam hatinya. Kali ini perasaannya berubah menjadi sedikit kacau.

"Rukia." Panggil Byakuya lagi. Rukia kemudian terhentak sewaktu mendengar panggilan Byakuya.

"Ha-Hai. Nii-sama!" Jawab Rukia dengan sedikit gugup. Byakuya hanya mengerinyitkan dahinya melihat perubahan tingkah Rukia sejak pagi.

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?" Tanya Byakuya dengan salah satu tangannya menunjuk pada sebuah Rumah Sakit. Rukia hanya mengangguk. Merekapun berjalan memasuki gedung itu.

* * *

Di dalam Rumah Sakit itu, Byakuya dan Rukia dengan sabarnya menunggu giliran. Suasana mereka masihlah sangat hening seperti biasanya hingga Byakuya memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Rukia. Unohana-taichou tidak menemukan jaringan aneh yang tumbuh di otakmu. Apa kamu yakin hasil pemeriksaan rumah sakit ini benar?"

Rukia hanya tertunduk murung, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya.

"Apa kamu kesini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Kurosaki?"

"Nii-sama…A-"

"_Kuchiki Rukia. Dokter Spesialis kamar no.3! Sekali lagi, Kuchiki Rukia. Dokter Spesialis kamar no.3"_

Sebelum Rukia bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, panggilan dari ruang pemeriksaan sudah memanggilnya. Mau tidak mau Rukia harus mendatangi kamar pemeriksaan untuk memeriksa benar atau tidaknya hasil tes itu.

Rukia memasuki ruangan. Dilihatnya, seorang dokter wanita muda berambut hitam dan berkacamata sedang duduk sambil membaca beberapa file yang dipegangnya. Dokter itu kemudian melihat kedatangan Byakuya dan Rukia, ia tersenyum.

"Rukia ya. Bisa duduk sebentar?" Tanya dokter yang bernama Kurosawa Ran. Rukia dan Byakuya kemudian duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di depan dokter Ran. "Rukia-san, ada masalah apa?"

"Sensei." Panggil Rukia.

"Ya?"

"Apa benar…telah hasil diagnosis anda ini?" Kata Rukia sambil memberikannya secarik kertas. Dokter Ran membaca laporan diagnosisnya dengan wajah yang tegang. Cukup lama ia membaca, namun akhirnya selesai juga, raut wajahnya kemudian berubah sedikit lebih lembut.

"Kuchiki-san, aku tidak tahu ini kabar yang menyedihkan atau menyenangkan buat anda. Dan…-- maaf? Anda siapanya Kuchiki-san?" Tanya dokter wanita itu dengan lembutnya kepada Byakuya. Byakuya hanya bersikap dingin menanggapi kelembutan Ran. "Kuchiki Byakuya. Aku ka-"

"Dia suamiku, sensei" Potong Rukia. Byakuya yang mendengar pengakuan itu, terkejut dan bisa dilihat ada semburat merah di wajahnya yang dingin. Dokter itu tertawa manis.

"Hahaha…Rukia-san, anda sangat beruntung ya mendapatkan suami seperti Kuchiki Byakuya-san? Sepertinya kalian saling mencintai ya. Nah, untuk merayakan cinta kalian ini, aku akan memberi kabar gembira. Sebenarnya, Rukia-san tidak apa-apa, ia tidak menderita kanker otak seperti yang dituliskan di kertas ini. Semua ini adalah kesalahan kami. Waktu Rukia memeriksakan keadaannya di sini, hasil pemeriksaannya tertukar dengan punya orang lain yang memang menderita kanker otak. Sewaktu saya ingin memberitahu Rukia, saya tidak bisa menemukan anda. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya…" Kata dokter itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Yokatta…" Ujar Rukia. Wajahnya yang tegang mulai melembut, menampakkan senyum yang sangat tulus. Byakuya yang mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba menghembuskan nafas yang sangat panjang. Yang membuat Rukia dan dokter Ran kaget.

"Hahaha…Tuan Kuchiki…Maafkan saya…Sepertinya anda sangat menghawatirkan istri anda ya…Saya benar-benar meminta maaf kepada anda. Sebagai gantinya, mohon ulurkan kedua tangan anda. Itu sepertinya sedikit terluka, saya akan mengobatinya. Anda terlalu keras menggenggam tangan anda. Anda sangat kahwatir ya…?"

Byakuya hanya diam dan berdiri meninggalkan kamar praktek dokter itu dengan wajah dingin. Rukia hanya memandang kepergiannya. "Se-Sensei, maafkan suami saya…Dan terimakasih atas beritanya…" Kata Rukia sambil membungkuk kepada dokter itu. Dokter itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

"Ni…Nii-sama!" Panggil Rukia sambil mengejar Byakuya. Byakuya hanya mengacuhkannya. "Nii-sama!!" Panggil Rukia dari belakang Byakuya. Rukia menggapai lengan Byakuya dan menahannya. Byakuya memandangnya dengan dingin. Rukia menatap mata abu-abunya. Tersirat sepancar kebahagiaan dari mata kelabu itu."Nii-sama, jangan begitu…" Pinta Rukia.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan orang tidak bersopan santun seperti itu. Sangatlah hina jika dia mempermainkan orang yang sudah sangat khawatir dan meminta maaf sambil tertawa bahagia." Jawab Byakuya. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Byakuya.

"Maaf, Nii-sama. Ini semua salahku. Mohon hukum aku yang sudah mempermainkan perasaanmu." Ujar Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Byakuya hanya menggenggam tangan Rukia dan berkata, "Aku menghukummu. Tetaplah menjadi istri Kuchiki Byakuya hingga aku bersedia untuk melepaskanmu."

Mendengar hal itu, Rukia kaget dan wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. "h-h-hai, nii-sama.." ujarnya dengan suara pelan dan menggenggam balik tangan Byakuya.

* * *

_Karakura Town, Central Park 16.30 p.m_

Rukia dan Byakuya sedang duduk di taman. Tangan mereka sedang memegang sebuah cone dengan es krim di atasnya. Rukia memakan es dengan rasa strawberry sedangkan Byakuya memakan rasa mint karena tidak ada rasa cabai (**A/N**: Byakkun kan suka makan pedas).

"Ini…Makanan apa, Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya sambil melihat benda aneh di tangannya. Rukia yang sedang asik menjilati es krimnya tidak menghiraukan Byakuya. Byakuya kemudian membuka mulutnya dan memakan es itu semuanya dalam sekali makan.

CCCTTTIIIING!!!

Rasa ngilu langsung menjalar dari gigi hingga kepala Byakuya yang sukses membuat Byakuya tertunduk dan merintih. Es krim yang dipegangnya pun jatuh ke tanah, membuat Rukia terkejut.

"Ada apa Nii-…" Rukia terdiam melihat Byakuya yang memegangi kepalanya dan merinding. "Nii-sama?"

Rasa ngilu yang dirasakan Byakuya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Ia pun sudah bisa menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Nii-sama? Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia dengan herannya.

Byakuya hanya menatap es krim yang dijatuhkannya. "Rukia. Benda ini." Sambil menunjuk es krim tersebut. "Sangatlah berbahaya. Sewaktu aku memakannya, dia menimbulkan rasa aneh di tubuhku."

Rukia bingung. Bagaimana bisa, sebuah es krim tanpa dosa menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya? Raut wajah Rukia mulai berubah. Wajahnya mulai memerah, menahan tawa.

"Pfff…Nii-sama…Seberapa banyak es yang kamu makan?" Tanyanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Semua."

"HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Rukia tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. Ia sangat merasa aneh dengan prilaku Byakuya.

"EHEM!" Byakuya menegur Rukia.

"Pff..Ma-Maaf Nii-sama!...Pff…Jelas saja kamu merasa ngilu..Ka-Kamu…Pfff…Memakan es krim langsung semuanya…Kepalamu akan terasa pening." Rukia masih berusaha menahan tawanya. "Cara memakan ini adalah dengan menjilatnya, Nii-sama. Maka rasanya akan terasa manis."

Tiba-tiba, jari Byakuya menyentuh bibr Rukia dan mengusap sisa-sisa es krim di bibirnya. Jari itu kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Manis. Memang manis." Ujarnya masih dengan image dinginnya. Wajah Rukia langsung memerah, benar-benar merah hingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata dan menatap Byakuya. Hingga sebuah selebaran menempel di wajahnya.

PLUK!

Rukia kemudian mengambil selebaran yang menempel di wajahnya karena terbawa angin.

_DATANGLAH!! DATANGLAH!! KE FESTIVAL KEMBANG API!_

_JAM 19.00 DI KARAKURA HILLS, MALAM INI!_

Rukia menjadi sangat senang setelah mengetahui akan diadakannya festival kembang api. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat kembang api. Ia sangat ingin melihatnya. Namun mungkinkah ia meminta pada Byakuya?

* * *

_Haruskah aku mengajaknya…?_

Ujar Byakuya dalam hati.

* * *

**Chariot330** : Gomen ne, Minna…! Lama banget ngapdet cerita ini. Tiap mau ngapdet pasti ada aja hambatannya. Maaf ni chapter rada nggak jelas. Soalnya ini juga merupakan salah satu chapter penting sebagai 'jembatan' utama penghubung ke intinya sih…Oya, untuk chapter selanjutnya, baiknya Byakuya ma Rukia dateng ke matsuri itu atau nggak?

a. Dateng  
b. Langsung pulang ke Soul Society

Tolong dipilih ya! Jangan lupa Review dan jangan lupa saran dan kritik buat cerita ini ya! Makasih kepada semua yang sudah baca dan review! Sekali lagi, REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

:: CHAPTER 7 ::

* * *

Byakuya melihat ke arah Rukia yang sedang memandangi kertas selebaran festival tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Rukia. Kita datang saja ke festival itu. Aku ingin sesekali merasakan festival para manusia." Ujarnya dingin sambil menahan semburat merah di pipinya. Rukia yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah Byakuya, seakan tidak percaya. "Nii-sama…Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat senang. Byakuya hanya mengangguk. Mata violet Rukia melebar, wajahnya ceria, ia tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, Rukia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Byakuya. Wajah Byakuya memanas.

"TERIMAKASIH BANYAK, NII-SAMA!"

Byakuya berdehem. Rukia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari leher Byakuya dan menunduk malu.

_Bagaimana ini…Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi…_

Ujar Byakuya sambil memegang dagunya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Rukia.

_

* * *

Ramai sekali._

Pikir Rukia yang berjalan di kerumunan festival yang didatanginya. Byakuya tetap di sampingnya dan memegang lengan Rukia agar ia tidak terpisah darinya. Mata Rukia melihat-lihat kesekelilingnya. Terdapat banyak sekali penjual makanan dan penjual souvenir. Dilihatnya lagi ada seorang pria yang dikerubungi banyak orang.

"Ayo ikutlah berlomba! Hadiahnya, anda akan mendapatkan gelang yang dipercaya bisa menunjukkan cinta sejatimu! Ayo ikuti lombanya dan menangkan!" Kata pria itu dengan semangat. Rukia masih belum tahu pasti apa yang akan dilombakan, namun banyak sekali yang mendaftar. Jelas saja, gelang itu sangatlah indah. Gelang itu terbuat dari untaian manik-manik berwarna merah muda dan putih salju. Rukia masih memandang ke arah pria itu, ia ingin mendapatkan gelang itu, namun mana mungkin Byakuya mau untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Byakuya menariknya ke tempat itu. Rukia kaget dengan perbuatan Byakuya kali ini. Pria yang mengadakan lomba itu pun akhirnya melihat ke arah Byakuya yang berjalan semakin mendekatinya.

"Aaah…Tuan berambut hitam di sana!" Tunjuknya kepada Byakuya. "Apa anda ingin bergabung?". Byakuya hanya mengangguk. Rukia terdiam seakan tidak percaya dengan hal yang Byakuya lakukan. "Nii-sama…Ka..Kau tida-". Belum selesai Rukia melanjutkan perkataannya, Byakuya sudah melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Rukia dan berjalan ke tempat perlomabaan itu.

"YA!! Satu lagi pria yang ingin mendapatkan gelang ini untuk kekasihnya!", kata pria itu sambil mempersilahkan Byakuya duduk. "Kita mulai saja perlombaan ini. Dan lombanya adalah…" Kata pria itu sambil memberi kode kepada salah seorang asistennya untuk membagikan kertas putih, tinta, dan fude. "Tulislah kanji 'ai' dengan peralatan yang sudah disediakan. Kaligrafi yang paling bagus akan menjadi pemenangnya!", kata pria itu dengan semangatnya.

Kebanyakan, wajah peserta yang mengikuti lomba itu memucat. Hanya Byakuya-lah yang terlihat sangat tenang. Ia mulai mencelupkan fude tersebut kedalam tinta yang sudah disediakan. Tangannya mulai bergerak lincah di atas kertas.

_Gampang…_

Ujarnya dalam hati sambil menggerakkan tangannya dengan lihai di atas kertas. Rukia yang memandang dari kejauhan hanya nyengir saja. "Kalau ini sih…Jelas nii-sama yang akan menang…" Ujarnya pelan.

"WAH!! Selesai!!", ujar pria itu dengan pandangan takjub saat melihat Byakuya yang sudah selesai menulis kanji itu. Pria itu memandang tulisan Byakuya. Pandangannya berubah. "HEBATT!! Ini kaligrafi yang paling bagus yang pernah ku lihat!!", kata pria itu sambil memperlihatkan hasil tulisan Byakuya kepada semua orang. Semua orang takjub dengan tulisan Byakuya. Hanya Rukia-lah yang memandangnya dengan pandangan biasa. Jelas saja, menulis kaligrafi sudah menjadi kebiasaan Byakuya setiap pagi sebelum berangkat bertugas atau sepulang dari bertugas.

"JADI TUAN INILAH PEMENANGNYA!", ujar pria itu sambil memberikan Byakuya gelang yang sudah dijanjikan itu. "Nah, tuan, untuk siapa gelang ini? Banyak sekali wanita di sini.", kata pria itu sambil menggoda Byakuya. Semua wanita serempak langsung berteriak, ingin dirinya dipilih oleh Byakuya. Byakuya hanya terdiam sambil menerobos kerumunan wanita itu dan berjalan ke arah Rukia. Rukia terdiam, tangan Byakuya mennggenggam tangan Rukia dan memasangkan gelang itu di tangan Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah. Byakuya kemudian merangkul Rukia.

"Gelang ini aku berikan hanya untuk istriku.", jawabnya datar. Semua wanita langsung bersorak keras. Kali ini, Kuchiki Byakuya benar-benar menghancurkan hati banyak wanita. Wajah Rukia benar-benar memerah seketika saat Byakuya mengatakan hal itu.

* * *

Kedua sejoli itu sekarang sedang berjalan ke puncak bukit yang tidak jauh dari tempat diadakannya festival itu. Dengan berada di atas bukit, Byakuya tahu bahwa kembang api akan terlihat lebih indah, lebih jelas. Rukiapun mengerti tentang hal itu. Itu sebabnya, Rukia tidak menanyakan apapun ketika Byakuya mengajaknya ke sana.

"Nii-sama…Arigatou…", ujar Rukia dengan pelan. Lengannya sekarang sedang dipegang Byakuya, Byakuya sepertinya benar-benar takut akan kehilangan Rukia.

"Untuk apa?" , tanya Byakuya datar.

"...gelang ini…", kata Rukia dengan suara pelan. Byakuya menoleh ke arahnya. "Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku. Sebagai gantinya, jangan sampai kau hilangkan.", tukas Byakuya dingin. Rukia hanya mengangguk diam dan menolehkan wajahnya ke salah satu bagian dari tempat diadakannya festival itu. Mata Rukia terbelalak saat melihat seorang pria berambut oranye sedang membeli makanan, dan kemudian pergi.

"Ichigo…?" Ujarnya pelan dan berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Byakuya. Tiba-tiba tangan Byakuya melepaskan pegangannya. Rukia memandang Byakuya.

"Pergilah…Kau mencintainya kan?", tatap Byakuya dengan dingin kepada Rukia. Namun Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak nii-sama…Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu di sisimu hingga kau bersedia melepaskanku…", ujarnya tanpa melihat mata Byakuya. Mendengar hal itu, Byakuya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku melepaskanmu…Pergilah kepadanya…", kata Byakuya dengan dingin namun tegas. Rukia menatapnya seakan tidak percaya, namun, mata abu-abunya terlihat yakin. Rukia tersenyum.

"Ja ne…Nii-sama…", kata Rukia seraya tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Byakuya, mengejar Ichigo.

Byakuya merasakan hatinya benar-benar sakit saat Rukia meninggalkannya, sama seperti saat Hisana meninggalkanya untuk selamanya, bahkan lebih. Ia hanya terdiam, melihat wanita yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya. Ya, sekarang ia benar-benar bisa memastikan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Rukia, bukan karena Hisana, namun, karena kata hatinya berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Ia sadar, sangat sadar, bahwa ia merasa kehilangan dan ia sangat ingin mengejarnya. Membawa Rukia pulang bersamanya.

* * *

Rukia mengejar sosok Ichigo ditengah kerumunan banyak orang. Sosok itu semakin menjauh, namun Rukia tetap berusaha mengejarnya, menggapainya.

"ICHIGO!", teriak Rukia. Namun Ichigo tetap saja tidak mendengarnya, tertutup oleh keributan di festival itu. Rukia masih berusaha mengejar Ichigo, namun Ichigo semakin tidak terlihat. Rukia sudah berusaha mengejarnya, namun tak didapat jua. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo berhenti dan menghampiri seorang gadis. Rukia juga berhenti, saat ia tahu, Ichigo menghampiri gadis itu, gadis yang sangat ia kenal.

"I…Inoue?", bisik Rukia. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah mendekati Ichigo. Jarak mereka masihlah terlalu jauh, sehingga Ichigo tidak menyadari keberadaan Rukia. Tak disangka, sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi di depan mata Rukia. Inoue dan Ichigo berciuman. Di tengah banyak orang. Hati Rukia menjadi tidak karuan, tubuhnya gemetar, ia merasa dikhianati. Tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang menariknya dan memeluknya erat sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat pemandangan 'romantis' Ichigo dan Inoue.

"Jangan lihat…" Kata pria yang memeluknya.

Rukia terkejut bahwa pria itu adalah Byakuya. Byakuya yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah melepaskannya. Dan tiba-tiba, dia kembali padanya. Entah kenapa, hati Rukia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang di dalam dekapan Byakuya. Air matanya yang ingin jatuhpun bisa ditahannya, dalam dekapan Byakuya.

"Ayo kita pulang…_Byakuya_…", pinta Rukia yang masih di dalam dekapan Byakuya. Byakuya mengangguk dan merangkul Rukia, membuat Rukia tidak berbalik dan membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Kurosaki-kun…Terimakasih, sekarang aku sudah bisa melupakanmu dan sepenuhnya bersama Uryuu-kun…" Kata Inoue dengan senyum setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kembali dan meninggalkan Inoue tanpa berkata apapun. Yang ada dikepala Ichigo kali ini hanyalah Rukia.

"Aaah…Kurosaki-kun!", panggil seorang pria dengan topi dan jubahnya yang sangat khas. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada pria itu. "Hoi. Urahara!", kata Ichigo sambil berjalan kea rah pria yang bernama Urahara itu.

"Loh, Kurosaki-kun, apa kamu tidak mengantar Kuchiki-san pulang ke soul society?", tanya Urohara.

Ichigo langsung terkejut dan bingung. "Rukia? Apa dia sekarang berada di sini?", tanya Ichigo heran. Urahara hanya mengangguk. "Ya. Dia ke sini sejak tadi pagi, apa kau tidak bertemu dengannya?", tanyanya bingung. Ichigo memengang pundak Urahara.

"Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Ia akan segera pulang ke soul society. Mungkin jika kau mengejarnya, masih sempat. Ta…"

Belum selesai Urahara meneruskan perkataannya, Ichigo sudah berlari menyusul Rukia yang akan segera kembali ke soul society.

* * *

"Nii-sama…Ayo kita berangkat.", kata Rukia yang sekarang sudah mengenakan hakama hitamnya. Byakuya menggenggam tangannya. Rukia terkejut, ia menatap Byakuya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan tangan ini lagi, tetaplah bersamaku.", ujar Byakuya sambil mennggenggam tangan Rukia erat, gelang yang diberikan Byakuya juga masih Rukia kenakan. Rukia tersenyum

Entah kenapa, saat mendengar Byakuya mengucapkan hal itu pada Rukia, hatinya menjadi sangat tenang. Terasa sangat tenang dan senang. Apa ia sekarang sudah bisa menerima Byakuya? Apa sekarang ia sudah bisa melepaskan Ichigo? Apa ia sekarang sudah mencintai Byakuya?

"RUKIA!!". Sosok suara yang familiar memanggil namanya. Rukia berbalik. Dilihatnya, pria berambut oranye yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya itu. Genggaman tangannya pada Byakuya mulai melemah, namun Byakuya menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi. Menariknya masuk, kembali ke soul society.

"Rukia…Kenapa?", tanya Ichigo dengan nafas terengah-engah. Rukia hanya menatapnya sayu dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo. Menggenggam erat tangan Byakuya dan kembali ke soul society. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan masa lalunya dan membuat masa depan baru dengan…mungkin Byakuya…

**

* * *

Chariot330** : Akhirnya!! Akhirnya!! Bisa juga nglanjutin chapter ini di antara tugas-tugas yang mematikan. *lebay mode : on*. Habis nerima rapot mid semester ni…Chari sedih banget…Di antara nilai-nilai yang lumayan brilian…kenapa ada nilai 4??? *mewek*

**Rukia** : Chari-chan! Berjuang! Aku juga nggak terlalu pinter sih…Ya, daripada menyesali yang sudah terjadi, mendingan bales review! *nggak nyambung*

**Chariot330** : Apa sih?! Rukia kok nggak nyambung. Ahh…Review Chari kok makin dikit ya? Apa cerita Chari makin nggak menarik..? Jadi nggak semangat nulis…

**Byakuya** : *nepok-nepok pundak Chari*, sabar…Review bukan segalanya. Karena author lagi depressi nilai jelek sama nggak dapet review yang memuaskan, aku dan Rukia yang akan menggantikannya. Yang pertama dari **BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki ga login** : Apa manggil-manggil? Aku dah datang di festivalnya, dan menyelamatkan Rukia dari pemandangan sadis yang dilakukan ichigo. Sudah author review.

**Rukia **: Nii-sama…Arigato…Nah, yang kedua dari **Ni-chan d'**i : Iya, nih author makhluk malam, jadi kebiasaan upload malam-malam. Memang nii-samaku selalu keren! *sombong mode : on*

**Ichigo** : Lebih keren aku kale!

**Rukia** : Eh jeruk! Ngapain kamu di sini?

**Ichigo** : Ya, bantuin author ini bales review lah. Nah yang ini dari **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Iya, mereka dah dateng…Sudah di update.

**Rukia** : Eh Ichigo! Bales review tu yang ramah donk! Kayak aku.. Yang ini dari **Ruki_ya_cH** : Aku sama nii-sama udah dateng kan? Moga seneng!

**Byakuya** : Yang ini lagi dari : Jadi istriku…? *ngangkat dagu shena*. Mungkin nanti…setelah neraka membeku. Malu-maluin? Benda itu memang berbahaya. Kita harus menjauhinya.

**Ichigo **: Bodoh banget sih ni orang. Yang terakhir dari **ichakuchikchi** : Eh? So Sweet! Enak aja! Mendingan aku sama Rukia lagi!

**Rukia+Byakuya** : Mohon Reviewnya agar membuat author ini bangkit dari masa terpuruknya!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

:: CHAPTER 8 ::

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi menyinari wajah gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas. Matanya mulai bergerak sedikit, membuka perlahan. Mata violet itu mulai terlihat dari balik kelopak mata yang sudah terbuka. Dilihatnya, sosok pria yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Tangan pria itu memeluknya, rambut hitam pria itu tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tampan. Matanya yang abu-abu juga masih tertutup.

_Nii-sama…?_

Rukia tersenyum melihat pria yang tertidur di sampingnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia merasa setiap paginya diselimuti oleh kehangatan yang tak tertandingi. Sejak kejadian di dunia kehidupan beberapa minggu yang lalu, Byakuya selalu berada di samping Rukia dan memberinya kehangatan dibalik topengnya yang dingin.

Rukiapun menggerakkan tangannya dan mengelus wajah pria yang tertidur di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar, Rukia mengelus bibir pria itu. Ia tersenyum manis.

_Lembut…_

"Ohayou, Rukia.", ujar Byakuya yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya saat Rukia sedang mengelus bibirnya. Spontan, Rukia terduduk dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Byakuya memandang gadis itu. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah terlihat lebih manis dan cantik.

"Ohayou mo, Nii-sama!", kata Rukia sambil tertunduk malu. Tangannya terlihat menggenggam selimut dengan sangat kuat. Byakuya memandangnya dengan tajam kemudian menggenggam tangan Rukia yang sedang menggenggam selimut itu dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Rukia, mengarahkan wajah Rukia ke arah wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu malu Rukia…", kata Byakuya dingin dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia. Rukia dapat merasakan nafas Byakuya yang panas semakin mendekatinya. Namun, entah kenapa, Rukia tidak ingin menghindar. Ia membiarkan wajah Byakuya mendekatinya perlahan.

_Tok…Tok...Tok…_

Byakuya langsung menghentikan perbuatan yang akan dilakukannya.

"Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda…", ujar suara pelayan yang memanggil mereka. Byakuya dan Rukia melihat ke arah luar. Byakuya pun melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Rukia.

"Suruh ia tunggu 15 menit.", ujar Byakuya dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa. Namun, Rukia bisa merasakan ada nada kekesalan di suaranya yang dingin itu. Byakuya pun beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi, membawa hakama hitam, kenseikannya beserta haorinya.

Rukia hanya terdiam, ia merasa Byakuya benar-benar kesal, entah kenapa. Rukia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang.

* * *

Rukia sudah mengenakan kimono furisode yang panjang dan indah, sekarang, sebagai seorang istri Kuchiki, ia tidak bisa menggunakan pakaian seenaknya saja. Hari ini memang Rukia sedang libur atas tugasnya sebagai shinigami. Jadi ia bisa bersantai di mansion Kuchiki. Lain halnya dengan Rukia, Byakuya yang menjabat sebagai seorang kapten jarang sekali mendapatkan hari libur dikarenakan wakil kaptennya, si nanas Renji, tidak bisa dipercaya. Namun, saat ini, mereka kedatangan tamu. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah para tetua Kuchiki.

Byakuya yang sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkapnya sebagai seorang kapten dari divisi 6 mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rukia. Rukia menatapnya bingung.

"Jika itu memang para tetua, akan sangat gawat jika mereka melihat kita tidak bersama.", ujarnya dingin. Namun, Rukia melihat matanya yang memancarkan kelembutan. Rukia tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Byakuya. Byakuya menggenggamnya dan menariknya berdiri.

"Hai, _Byakuya…-kun_…"

Byakuya menatap Rukia sejenak setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Rukia hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Byakuya menggenggam tangannya semakin erat, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

* * *

Rukia dan Byakuya pun sampai ke ruang tamu keluarga Kuchiki, tangan mereka masih berpegangan. Rukia dan Byakuya terkejut saat melihat orang yang ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

"I-..Ichigo…?", ujar Rukia pelan.

Pria berambut oranye yang duduk di kursi itupun bangkit. Sekarang ia sudah menggunakan hakama hitam seperti dewa kematian pada umumnya dan pedang raksasa yang menempel di pundaknya. Rukia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Byakuya. Berjalan ke arah pria berambut oranye itu.

"Yo! Rukia!", ujar pria itu sambil cengar-cengir. "Kata Renji, hari ini kau libur, jadi ada di rumah. Ya, jadinya aku mampir ke sini."

Rukia masih terdiam, tidak menjawab perkataan Ichigo.

"Hei Rukia! Pakaian apa yang kau gunakan itu? Kau sangat jelek menggunakan itu.", ejek Ichigo. Padahal Ichigo merasa sebaliknya tentang Rukia. Ia merasa Rukia sangat cantik dengan furisode itu.

Mendengar ejekan Ichigo, Rukia jadi terpancing. "Bu-Bukan urusanmu jeruk! Sebenarnya apa yang kamu mau dariku?!", kata Rukia dengan kesal. Ia melipat tangannya di dadanya sambil menatap Ichigo jengkel. Byakuya yang sedari tadi diam di situ merasa sangat cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka. Byakuya melihat pandangan Ichigo yang mulai berubah.

"Rukia…Kita harus bicara…Aku harus tahu alasanmu kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku samasekali.", ujar Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia. Namun Rukia malah menjauhi Ichigo, memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo.

"Tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan. Pulanglah.", ujar Rukia dengan suara dingin. Mendengar hal itu, hati Ichigo menjadi sakit. Ia yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"RUKIA! Ikut aku!", ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia melawan. "Hanase, Ichigo!"

"AYO!"

"Iie!"

"AYO!!"

"Hanase, Ichi…!"

"RUKIA!!", bentak Ichigo dengan suara yang lebih keras dan tarikan tangannya yang semakin kuat yang membuat pergelangan tangan Rukia memerah. Namun, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menggenggam tangan Ichigo dengan sangat kuat hingga membuatnya merintih. Ichigo menatap pria yang meremas tangannya itu.

"Yamero, Kurosaki Ichigo.", suara dingin Byakuya memerintahkan Ichigo untuk berhenti. Namun Ichigo tetap saja membangkang, ia masih berusaha melawan Byakuya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Byakuya!", ujar Ichigo dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Byakuya. Byakuya hanya diam dan menatapntnya marah. "Aku tahu dia adikmu tapi kamu tidak perlu mencampuri semua urusannya kan?!", bentak Ichigo.

_Adik…?_

Byakuya hanya diam, membiarkan pria berambut oranye itu berbicara. Ichigopun kembali menarik lengan Rukia dengan paksa. Membuatnya semakin marah.

"Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuhkan tangan kotormu itu pada istriku, akan ku bunuh kau!".

Suara Byakuya terdengar sangat marah. Matanya sudah benar-benar menyorotkan kebencian pada Ichigo. Genggaman tangan Ichigo pada Rukia melemah, lepas. Rukia menatap Ichigo yang sangat terkejut itu.

"i-istri?", ujar Ichigo dengan suara yang gemetar. "Hei Bya-kuya…Jangan bercanda…Mana mungki-n kau memperistri adikmu sendiri…"

"Kami tidak dihubungkan dengan darah, Kurosaki…", tukas Byakuya dingin, namun masih memancarkan sedikit nada emosi.

Ichigo langsung menggenggam leher Byakuya. Matanya terlihat sangat marah pada Byakuya. "Byakuya! Kenapa kau lakukan ini! Kenapa kau tidak meminta izin padaku dulu! Kau tahu kan aku kekasih Rukia! Kenapa kau!!??"

"Kekasih macam apa yang mengkhianati wanitanya dan berciuman dengan wanita lain di depan wanitanya, Ichigo?"

Rukia tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Ichigo dan berjalan ke arahnya. Rukia menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dari kerah Byakuya. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari suamiku, Ichigo.", kata Rukia dengan suara dingin. Ichigo terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti Rukia, ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Rukia.

_Berciuman…?_

Seingat Ichigo, ia hanya pernah berciuman dengan Inoue saat festival itu dan Rukia….

"Ayo kita pergi, Byakuya…", kata Rukia sambil menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Byakuya. Byakuya merasa Rukia sedikit gemetaran. Apa itu karena perkataannya kepada Ichigo? Merekapun berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo. Membalikkan badan membelakangi Ichigo yang masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Chotto Rukia! Soal ciuman itu…Aku memberikannya pada inoue hanya untuk perpisahan. Tidak mungkin aku mengkhianatimu dan Ishida. Aku kemari juga karena ingin mengajakmu ke pernikahan Ishida dan Inoue…", kata Ichigo sambil menatap punggung Rukia yang membelakanginya.

"Dan satu lagi Rukia…Aku ingin melamarmu…Aku sangat mencintaimu…Menikahlah denganku!"

Byakuya yang mendengar hal itu ingin sekali membunuh Ichigo, ia ingin mencincang habis pria yang sudah berani-beraninya menyakiti hati istrinya dan melamarnya begitu saja. Byakuya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo, ia ingin membunuhnya. Namun, Byakuya merasa Rukia sangat gemetaran, ia sudah terlalu lama menahan tangisnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Byakuya meninggalkan Ichgo sambil membawa Rukia.

"Rukia…Ku tunggu jawabanmu minggu depan di…", ujar Ichigo sambil berteriak. Namun, suaranya tidaklah begitu jelas karena jarak mereka dan Ichigo terlalu jauh.

* * *

Byakuya membawa Rukia ke halaman depan kamar mereka berdua. Guguran bunga sakura dan kolam ikan koi pasti bisa sedikit menenangkan Rukia dan memberikannya sebuah privacy. Byakuya berhenti berjalan, melepaskan tangan Rukia yang menggenggam lengannya dan memeluknya.

"Menangislah Rukia…Menangislah…Jangan kau tahan lagi…"

Rukia tidak menangis, namun tubuhnya hanya bergetar saja. Byakuya menatap Rukia. Begitu juga Rukia.

"Seorang istri Kuchiki Byakuya, tidak boleh menangis karena pria lain…Tidak boleh…", katanya dengan mata yang sudah sangat berkaca-kaca.

Sekarang Byakuya mengerti kenapa ia sangat mencintainya. Rukia begitu berbeda dari Hisana, Rukia lebih kuat dan tegar, lebih hidup, lebih penuh semangat. Sedangkan Hisana, hidupnya penuh dengan rasa bersalah hingga terkadang Hisana lebih mementingkan rasa bersalahnya dibandingkan rasa cintanya kepada Byakuya.

Byakuya mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi dengan Rukia. Ia bisa melihat mata Rukia yang sangat berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak ingin melihanya menangis. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir mungil Rukia. Rukiapun menutup matanya, air matanya menetes. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kehangatan Byakuya, menikmati kelembutannya.

Sakura berguguran, menghiasi kedua insan yang saling membuktikan rasa cintanya, saling berciuman.

**

* * *

Chariot330** : *mandang Rukia ma Byakuya yang lagi asik ciuman*…So sweet…Byakkun…Rukia-chan…Sudah saatnya bales review.

**Byakuya+Rukia** : *Kaget*

**Rukia** : Go-Gomen, chari-chan! *gugup*. Ya-ya…Review pertama datang dari **ichakuchikichi** : Heh, sedih apanya dia. Dia nggak sedih, cuma setress gara-gara nggak dapet banyak review kayak autor yang lain, jadinya idenya buntu deh. Hn..Ichigo nyium Inoue hanya untuk tanda perpisahan gara-gara inoue mau nikah ma uryuu. Nii-sama sudah mulai waspada kok ma jeruk satu itu. Makasih reviewnya!

**Chariot330** : Nah, gitu dong Rukia…Jangan keasikan kissu…

**Rukia **: Chari-chan…*ngeluarin zanpakutou*. Mai…Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!

**Chariot330** : *beku*

**Rukia :** Review kedua dari** BinBin-Mayen kuchiki**: E…? Meluk nii-samaku?! Nggak boleh! Iya nih, ni author gampang banget ngambek kalo dapet review dikit. Makasih ya reviewnya.

**Byakuya **: Terus yang selanjutnya dari **MaSkicHy ZaoLdyEck**: Nama kok susah banget. *ditabok*. Hnn…Itu cuma buat perpisahan. Hanya simbolis, seperti "dengan ciuman ini, aku sudah mengembalikan semua perasanku padamu, Kurosaki-kun!"

**Ichigo **: Iiiuuu…Byakuya! Kamu norak banget kayak gitu. Mana sok2an niruin suaranya Inoue lagi.

**Inoue **: Wa…Wah…Ku-Kuchiki-taichou bisa niruin suaraku…

**Ichigo** : Inoue, ngapain di sini?

**Inoue** : Bales review. Nah yang ini dari **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : *mikir* A-ano…Sejak kapan Rukia jadi kapeten?

**Ichigo**: Lelet banget sih ni cewe! Nah, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, aku cuma kesel gara2 Rukiaku di ambil ma tuh cowo rambut atap!

**Byakuya** : Jaga bicaramu, Kurosaki! Selanjutnya dari **Ruki_ya_cH** : Pasti dia akan pilih aku.

**Rukia **: Nii-sama *blush*. Selanjutnya dari **kishina nadeshiko **: Heh…Aku sama nii-sama ya..? *blush lagi* OK DEH!!!

**Ichigo** : Wooi!! Author beku ini mau diapain woi??

**Byakuya :** *bawa tali* Biar aku yang urus. *Nggeret chari pake tali*

**Rukia** : Selanjutnya dari **shena blitz** : Eeeh?! Benarkah? Nii-sama jago masak?

**Byakuya** : Hn.

**Rukia** : Ga-Gakoi…Ah iya! Review selanjutnya. Dari **sapphire09** : heh? Kenapa kasian terus pingin nonjok? Orang aneh…Dia udah ke cheer up sama perbuatan suha-senseinya yang bejat itu. Sekarang dia makin kecheer (baca : Kocar kacir) ngurusin klub jepang yang nggak jelas.

**Byakuya** : Yosh! Selanjutnya dari **shiNomori naOmi** : Ketuker? Kok bisa? Kalo FCB, aku dah nikah ma Rukia. Kalo MWCB, belum. Gampang kan?

**Ichigo** : Byakuya! Ni author beku diapain?

**Byakuya** : Bales aja review.

**Ichigo** : Key deh…Yang ini dari **RabicHan kawaii na.** : sudah dibilang, itu bukan ciuman biasa! Itu ciuman perpisahan!

**Rukia : **Alesan!...Tapi seneng kan?! Nah, review terakhir dari **nha Luph Him** : hee? Sedih gimana?

**Byakuya+Rukia** : Mohon reviewnya ya! Denger2 *spoiler* ni fic ntar lagi tamat. Jadi mohon review yang sebanyak2nya biar author ngambekan ini bisa dapet ide bagus buat chapter selanjutnya. Mohon reviewnya…!

**Ichigo** : Bagi yang suka tantangan, silahkan buka profil no author. Ada tantangannya tuh!

**Rukia **: Mohon reviewnya!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

:: CHAPTER 9 ::

* * *

Rukia berjalan di sepanjang koridor divisi 13 yang membawanya kepada kaptennya. Ia berjalan sambil menerawang ke atas, seperti mengulang kembali memori yang sudah dilewatinya.

**Flashback**

_Byakuya menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Rukia dan membelai wajahnya dengan tangannya yang lembut. Rukia masih menutup matanya dan memegang tangan Byakuya, memastikan tangan Byakuya benar-benar menempel padanya. Rukia tersenyum._

"_Rukia…", panggil Byakuya._

_Rukia masih menikmati lembutnya tangan Byakuya._

"_Sepertinya…Nee-san akan menghukumku di neraka nanti…Aku…sudah merebutmu darinya, Nii-sama…", kata Rukia dengan suara lembut dan menatapnya dengan mata violetnya yang masih berkaca-kaca._

_Byakuya menghapus airmata yang segera jatuh dari matanya. "Jika itu terjadi…Aku akan menghalangi Hisana…", katanya dengan nada dingin namun tetap menunjukkan kelembutan. "…aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi Rukia…Aku akan mati jika kau meninggalkanku…Karena aku me-.."_

"_Ssshhh…"_

_Rukia menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Byakuya, menahannya untuk berkata-kata. "Nii-sama…Jangan katakan itu dulu sampai aku benar-benar memastikan dimana hatiku akan berlabuh…"_

_Byakuya melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Rukia yang lebih kecil darinya dan memeluknya dengan erat._

"_Wakatta…"_

**End of Flashback**

"AAARRGGHHH…Kenapa aku kemarin??"

Rukia menggerutu sambil mengucek-kucek rambutnya. Rambutnya yang semula terlihat rapi, menjadi terlihat berantakan. Tanpa sadar, ia telah sampai di depan kantor kapten divisi 13. Rukia mengetuk pintu di depannya, menunggu akan adanya jawaban dari dalam.

"Siapa?"

Suara Ukitake terdengar begitu jelas bagi Rukia, ia tersenyum.

"Ini Kuchiki Rukia.", jawab Rukia dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras, namun tetap bisa di dengar.

"Masuklah.", kata Ukitake tanpa keraguan.

Rukia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. Mata violetnya melihat kapten berambut putih itu duduk di kursi sambil mengerjakan tugasnya dengan kondisi yang sehat wal afiat, ia tersenyum.

"Taichou…Ada apa memanggilku?", tanya Rukia sambil menyerahkan laporan yang sudah dikerjakannya. Ukitake menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan selembar kertas berwarna pink pada Rukia. Rukia menatap kertas itu dengan penasaran dan mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan kaptennya. Kemudian dibukanya kertas pink itu. Rukia terdiam, matanya membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Itu kertas undangan pernikahan. Ternyata Ichigo benar, Inoue dan Ishida akan segera menikah dan Rukia sudah salah presepsi tetang Ichigo.

"Sono kami…Ichigo memberikannya padaku beberapa saat yang lalu. Katanya ia mencarimu dan tidak menemukanmu, jadi ia menitipkannya padaku.", kata Ukitake sambil tertawa kecil. "Datanglah bersama Byakuya, Rukia. Sesekali kalian juga perlu bersenang-senang."

Rukia meremas kertas undangan tersebut dan memandang kaptennya. "Taichou…Dimana Ichigo sekarang?", tanya Rukia dengan wajah yang sangat panik.

"Aahh…Kalau tidak salah dia bilang akan menunggumu di tempat apa ya…?", kata Ukitake bingung. Rukia berusaha mengingat-ingat perkataan Ichigo saat berada di kediaman Kuchiki.

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu…Menikahlah denganku!"_

"_Ku tunggu jawabanmu minggu depan di…"_

_Dimana???_

Rukia berusaha mengingat-ingat perkataan Ichigo. Ia terlihat frustasi.

_"Di Soukyoku hill"_, kata Sode no Shirayuki dari dalam jiwa Rukia.

_Benar..di Sokyouku hill…_

"Ukitake-taichou…Saya permisi dulu!", kata Rukia sambil membungkukkan badanya dan langsung bergegas menyusul Ichigo. Ia bershunpo secepat mungkin, berusaha menyusul Ichigo. Ia memang tak secepat Byakuya dalam hal bershunpo sehingga membuatnya sedikit lebih lambat untuk sampai ke Soukyoku hill.

* * *

"Rukia…", panggil Sode no Shirayuki yang sudah dalam bentuk fisiknya. Rukia berhenti dan memandang dewi salju yang cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Sode no Shirayuki?", tanya Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia…Putuskan…", kata Sode no Shirayuki dengan lembut.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Sode no Shirayuki?"

"Putuskan…Dimana sebenarnya hatimu sekarang…Jangan sakiti keduanya dengan hatimu yang tidak pasti itu…Putuskan sekarang…"

Rukia masih bershunpo dengan sekuat tenaga menuju Soukyoku hill. Matanya sudah menangkap sosok dengan rambut oranye berdiri di atas tanah gersang yang berbatu. Rukia mempercepat langkahnya mendekati sosok itu. Sosok itu kemudian berbalik.

"Ah…Datang juga kau akhirnya ya, Rukia…", kata Ichigo dengan penuh senyum kebahagiaan.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Ichigo. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"I-chi-go…Sedang apa kau…di sini..huff…", kata Rukia sambil menghapus keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Menunggumu…Jadi, apa jawabanmu…?"

* * *

"Kuchiki-taichou…", panggil Renji dari luar ruang kerjanya. Byakuya menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan mempersilahkan Renji masuk.

"Masuklah", katanya dingin.

Renji memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa beberapa berkas yang harus di tandatangani. Ia berjalan ke arah meja dan meletakkan berkas-berkas itu. Byakuya masih mengacuhkannya dan tetap mengerjakan laporan yang lain.

"Taichou..a..ano..", kata Renji ragu-ragu. Byakuya hanya diam mendengar perkataan Renji yang masih tidak jelas. Renji mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Itu..Kurosaki..Tadi aku sempat melihatnya dengan Rukia di Sokyouku Hill…"

Renji melihat ke arah kaptennya. Tak ada sedikitpun perubahan ekspresi dari kaptennya itu.

"Selesai."

Suara Byakuya tiba-tiba mengejutkan Renji. Ia melihat ke arah tumpukan berkas-berkas yang harus di tandatanganinya. Semuanya sudah beres dan tertandatangani dengan baik. Byakuya kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Renji terdiam.

"Abarai, serahkan semua itu pada juu ban taichou…Aku pergi dulu, ada sedikit urusan.", kata Byakuya dingin dengan sedikit menolehkan wajahnya kepada Renji yang berada di belakangnya. Kemudian, dalam sekejap, Byakuya menghilang dari hadapan Renji.

"h-hai…"

* * *

Rukia menatap mata coklat Ichigo dalam-dalam. Ichigo tersenyum padanya.

"HEI, PENDEK!! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Mengagumi ketampananku ya?", ujar Ichigo dengan sedikit humor di dalamnya.

"A-APA?! Aku tidak pendek Ichigo! Sekarang aku sudah bertambah tinggi!..ya..walaupun sedikit sih…"

Ichigo tertawa melihat ekspresi Rukia yang samasekali tidak berbeda dari dulu. Mata violetnya dan wajahnya saat kesal, itulah sesuatu yang menjadi favorite Ichigo dari Rukia. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo memegang kepala Rukia dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menarik pinggul Rukia, memeluk Rukia.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…", pinta Ichigo dengan nada memelas.

"Ichigo…Aku…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…Kumohon…"

Suara memelas Ichigo membuat Rukia semakin tidak tahan, tanpa sadar, Rukia memeluknya juga.

_Putuskan sekarang…_

Suara Sode no Shirayuki bergeming kembali di kepala Rukia, mengingatkannya. Saat ini, hatinya benar-benar bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaannya kepada Ichigo yang begitu dalam, dan perasaannya pada Byakuya yang…yang…Ia harus memutuskan.

"Ichigo…Maaf…Aku…", Rukia menarik nafas dalam-dalam."Aku...Mencintai Suamiku sekarang…", kata Rukia dengan suara yang sangat bergetar. Mendengar hal itu, pelukan Ichigo pada Rukia menjadi sangat erat.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin Rukia…Tidak…"

"Ichigo…Maaf…Aku mencintai Byakuya…Maaf…Perasaanku padamu, tidak sedalam perasaanku pada Byakuya…Maaf…"

"Rukia…", ujar Ichigo yang semakin mempererat pelukannya, menciumi rambut hitamnya, dan mereka, tidak sadar, bahwa sedari tadi, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dan mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

"_Apa kalian sudah selesai?"_

Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat mereka terperanjak. Reiatsunya juga begitu besar, hingga membuat mereka semua merasa tertekan. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melihat ke arah orang yang berbicara tadi. Ichigo terdiam, Rukia melihat dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, seakan tidak percaya. Bibirnya mulai bergetar sewaktu ingin mengucapkan nama orang itu.

"Nii-sama?"

* * *

Byakuya berjalan mendekati Rukia dan menarik tangan Rukia, mendorongnya menjauhi Ichigo. Byakuya kemudian melepaskan haori kaptenya dan kenseikannya di atas tanah, membuat Ichigo dan Rukia menjadi sangat terkejut. Byakuya mengeluarkan katananya dan mengarahkannya ke Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Ayo kita bertarung.", kata Byakuya dengan suaranya yang dingin, sangat dingin, suara yang belum pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya.

"Byakuya…Apa maksudmu?", tanya Ichigo.

"Ayo kita bertarung. Bukan sebagai shinigami ataupun kapten dari gotei 13, ataupun kepala klan. Kita bertarung sebagai laki-laki. Mempertaruhkan harga diri kita sebagai laki-laki."

Ichigo dan Rukia terdiam. Itu kalimat pertama yang didengar oleh mereka dengan nada sedingin itu, semengerikan itu. Angin mulai berhembus, Byakuya tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di belakang Ichigo.

"Aku anggap diam sebagai 'ya'", kata Byakuya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Ichigo. Ichigo menghindar dan menangkis serangan Byakuya.

"Byakuya! Cukup, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!", pinta Ichigo sambil menahan seluruh serangan yang diberikan Byakuya. Byakuya hanya diam dan memfokuskan serangannya pada Ichigo.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Ribuan kelopak sakura yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, bergerak bergerombol, bermaksud menyerang Ichigo. Namun, Ichigo menghindar dengan cepat. Ribuan kelopak sakura itu mengejar Ichigo kembali, dan berhasil memerangkap Ichigo di dalamnya.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!"

Cahaya hitam seperti bulan sabit memecah kumpulan ribuan sakura itu, memperlihatkan sosok Ichigo yang kali ini sudah mengenakan kostum bankainya dan topeng seperti anggota vizard. Ichigo melihat ke depan melalui celah-celah ribuan sakura itu, mencari lokasi Byakuya. Kanan, kiri, namun tidak ada juga.

"Bakudou no 61, Rikujoukou…"

Enam pasang cahaya memerangkap Ichigo, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Byakuya berjalan sambil diiringi dengan ribuan kelopak sakura yang mulai mengerubungi Ichigo.

"Gokei. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

Ribuan kelopak sakura itu meledak.

"RUKIA!!!!", teriak Ichigo.

Byakuya yang mendengar teriakan Ichigo menjadi sangat terkejut. Ia melihat Ichigo yang jatuh tersungkur dan Rukia yang terlempar jauh hingga mendekati jurang karena ledakan serangannya. Mata Byakuya melebar karena terkejut dan katananya jatuh ke tanah.

"Ru…Ki…A?"

**

* * *

**

**Chariot330 **: Haaah…Akhirnya bisa juga saya apdet chapter ini. Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir! YAY!!! *bawa pom2*. Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini…Saya jadi terharu…Terimakasih banyak untuk ; **ichakuchikichi, kishina nadeshiko, BinBin Mayen Kuchiki, Ruki_ya_cH, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Nibras Kuchiki, Shena Blitz, Ni-chan d'Sora Yuki, shiNomori naOmi, RabiicHan kawaii na, sapphire09, Maskichy Zaoldyeck, Aoi Misora, nha luph him, Kumiko Aluto, Reiya Sumeragi, Akabara Hikari, Nagisa14137 Yoriko –hiatus-, ariana kuchiki, DD, Ruise Vein Cort, bakaMirai, Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomive, dan semua reader**…Saya benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih…Mohon doa restunya buat bikin chapter terakhir!! ONEGAI!!!


	11. LAST CHAPTER

**::Last Chapter::**

_Saat semuanya sudah terlambat, penyesalan sudah tidak berguna  
Tataplah esok tanpa keraguan, sesali semua yang akan terjadi nantinya, maka, masa depan yang bahagia akan datang._

* * *

Sosok mungil itu terbaring lemah, masih enggan tuk membuka matanya. Nafasnya masih berhembus, memang namun, keengganan gadis itu untuk membuka matanya yang menjadi masalah utama Kuchiki Byakuya dua hari terakhir ini. Akibat ulah Ryoka itu, Byakuya harus mengalami hari-hari yang tak lepas dari sakit kepala. Sakit kepala karena selalu memikirkan istrinya yang terbaring lemah.

Penyesalan.

Hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh Byakuya saat ini. Saat melihat wajah mulus Rukia yang kini sudah tergores kelopak Sakuranya—tanpa sengaja—akibat emosinya yang tak terkontrol. Ya, ia memang ingat perkataan sang kakek sewaktu ia masih berumur sekitar 160 tahun.

"_Byakuya, kunci kemenangan adalah ketenangan."_

Hhh…Rasanya hatinya sudah sangat berat untuk memikirkan hal lain. Sesal saja yang memenuhi hatinya saat ini.

Cahaya mentari yang kemerahan mulai mewarnai sore hari ini. Hangatnya juga sudah mulai menelusup ke pori-pori sang nyonya Kuchiki, membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya selama dua hari ini. Berkebalikan dengan sang Kuchiki-sama, ia malah tertidur dengan posisi seiza* yang tanpa sadar membuat Rukia—yang baru saja tersadar—terkekeh kecil.

Ide jahil pun terbesit di benak Rukia yang masih dalam kondisi lemah itu. Seperti yang ia duga, ia sekarang berada di kamar Byakuya dan Byakuya pasti selalu menungguinya selama ia tidak sadarkan diri. Dan sangat mustahil jika Byakuya hanya duduk diam menunggunya sadar. Di samping futon yang ditiduri Rukia ada sepaket alat kaligrafi, tentu saja ada tinta dan kuas di tempat itu. Tangannya yang penuh luka kemudian bergerak perlahan agar si empunya barang tidak terbangun, dan menggapai kuas tersebut. Kuas tersebut dicelupkan ke dalam tinta dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan Rukia terhadap suaminya.

Senyum bangganya mengembang setelah sukses menjalankan ide nakalnya. Ia pun kembali berbaring—agar tidak ketahuan—dan menggenggam tangan Byakuya. Membuat Byakuya tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Rukia? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya lembut pada Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut—menahan tawa—pada suaminya yang 'tampan'.

"Maaf…Maafkan aku…Aku menyesal sudah-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah padamu." Potong Rukia. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Byakuya hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Setelah aku…melancarkan seranganku pada Ichigo dan kau juga ikut terluka, kami menghentikan pertarungan kami. Kami sadar—bukan aku sadar, yang terpenting bagiku adalah dirimu. Asal kau bahagia ak-"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang terjadi padaku, Byakuya?" Potong Rukia lagi.

"Kau…pingsan. Maaf." Kata Byakuya dengan pandangan pilu. "Maafkan aku."

"Ichigo. Dia di mana? Aku ingin bicara dengannya, Byakuya."

Mendengar nama Ryoka itu terlontar dari bibir Rukia, membuat hati Byakuya semakin sakit. Apa memang Rukia masih belum sepenuhnya melupakan bocah itu? Beribu pertanyaan langsung merasuki pikiran Byakuya. Tetapi, ia harus mementingkan kepentingan gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Ia harus mengalah.

"Akan ku panggilkan dia." Tuturnya dingin sambil berdiri dari posisi seizanya. Tunggu, ada yang aneh. Kakinya terasa kaku. Ia tidak bisa berdiri. Keseimbangannya hilang. Ia akan jatuh tersungkur sebentar lagi.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Tawa Rukia meledak begitu melihat suaminya yang 'tampan' tersungkur dengan sendirinya.

"Kau…hahaha…Kau…hahaha…Byakuya, kakimu keram?"

Menerima tawa ledekan dari istrinya, semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan istrinya dan tetap dalam _image_-nya yang _cool_ dan berwibawa. Tetapi, tetap saja, kakinya sangat sulit untuk diajak berkompromi.

"Rukia!"

Suara lantang Ichigo mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sepertinya, Ichigo sudah menyadari kalau Rukia sudah sadar. Oleh karena itu, ia segera menuju ke kamar Byakuya untuk memeriksa keadaan Rukia.

Nafas lega terdengar dari Ichigo. Ia lega saat melihat Rukia yang sudah bisa bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia lega sudah bisa melihat Rukia yang tertawa lagi. Ia juga lega—bukan tertawa keras melihat keadaan Byakuya yang sangat tidak berwibawa seperti biasanya.

"Kurosaki," ujar Byakuya yang akhirnya bisa berdiri dengan nada dingin. "jaga kelakuanmu di kediamanku."

"Byakuya," panggil Rukia. "bisa tinggalkan aku dan Ichigo bicara berdua? Ada yang harus kami bicarakan."

Byakuya mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan Rukia bersama Ichigo. Ia percaya dengan Rukia. Ia percaya Rukia tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Kalaupun Rukia memilih jalan lain, asal Rukia bahagia, ia…ia akan terima apapun kondisinya. Asal Rukia tertawa…asal Rukia…

* * *

"Hei Rukia,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau yang melakukan _itu_ pada Byakuya."

"Mm."

"Hahahaha…Aku tidak bisa bayangkan wajah seluruh penghuni kediaman Kuchiki nantinya."

"Hei Ichigo. Diam saja. Biarkan dia sadar dengan sendirinya."

"Yah, sesekali 'kebanggaannya' itu juga harus rusak."

"Ya."

"Ternyata, kau istri yang jahat, Rukia."

_

* * *

30 tahun kemudian…_

Sakura tahun ini sangat indah, begitu pikir Byakuya sembari berjalan menyusuri taman pribadinya. Ia menikmati 30 tahun terakhir ini, sangat. Meskipun, banyak sekali cobaan dan rasa rindu pada_nya_. Mencoba mengenang memori tentang_nya_ memang tidak buruk. Mengenang saat-saat di mana kecemburuan dirinya pada_nya_ sudah tidak bisa di bendung sehingga tidak sengaja melukai_nya_. Kenangan saat-saat menghabiskan waktu bersama menikmati festival. Kenangan saat menikmati sakura yang berguguran saat malam hari dengan_nya_. Membuat dia sangat rindu dengan_nya_ yang jauh di sana. Yang jauh di dapur.

"Byakuya, makan malam sudah siap."

Byakuya berbalik menatap istrinya. _Dia_ yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Rukia…" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Rukia kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Byakuya. Ya, memang Rukia dilarang untuk berlari-lari oleh Byakuya, mengingat perutnya yang semakin membesar.

"Cepatlah ke ruang makan. Aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Kata Rukia sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Byakuya. Byakuya hanya tersenyum dan berbisik.

"_Terima kasih, Rukia, karena telah memilihku saat itu. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu."_

**OWARI**

**

* * *

Chariot330 **: Tadaa! Akhirnya, ku selesaikan juga fic ini. Byakuya memang rada-rada OOC sih. Tapi ndak apa-apa. Oya, soal hal _itu_ yang terjadi pada Byakuya, akan ku bahas di epilog. Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai sama harapan anda. Pokoknya semua yang terlewatkan di last chapter ini bakalan di bahas di epilog. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua yang sudah mendukung saya mulai dari review, favorite, alert. Selain itu, saya juga minta maaf kalau cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan reader semua. Tetap tunggu epilognya ya!

Thanks to : **ichakuchikichi, kishina nadeshiko, BinBin Mayen Kuchiki, Ruki_ya_cH, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Nibras Kuchiki, Shena Blitz, Ni-chan d'Sora Yuki, shiNomori naOmi, RabiicHan kawaii na, sapphire09, Maskichy Zaoldyeck, Aoi Misora, nha luph him, Kumiko Aluto, Reiya Sumeragi, Akabara Hikari, Nagisa14137 Yoriko –hiatus-, ariana kuchiki, DD, Ruise Vein Cort, bakaMirai, Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomive, aisakura, me. suka bnget ,the1st,Seiri Einhaem, Jessica, IchiRuki KuroChiki, Nibras Kuchiki, KuchikiRukiataichou, alinda arch, no name, dan yang baca tapi nggak ngereview atau ngefave.**


	12. EPILOG

**Chariot330 :** Seperti yang saya janjikan, saya akan membahas hal yang menjadi misteri di chapter sebelumnya. Mulai dari hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo hingga hal _itu_ yang dialami Byakuya, semuanya ada di sini. Selamat membaca!

* * *

**EPILOG**

"_Jadi begitu, ya, Okaasama? Memang apa yang membuat Ichigo jisan mau melepaskan Okaasama?"_

"_Hm, kau sangat penasaran ya, Saizo?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

"_Begini, jadi waktu itu Ichigo sadar kalau Okaasama dan dia sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Ia sadar kalau ayahmu sudah mengambil sepenuhnya hati Okaasama meskipun, Okaasama sadar, Ichigo memang tidak seharusnya mendapatkan timpalan seperti itu. Dia memang tidak berselingkuh, kok."_

"_Lalu, kenapa Okaasama lebih memilih Tousama? Bukankah Ichigo jisan benar-benar mencintai Okaasama?"_

"_Kalau Okaasama lebih memilih Ichigo, kau tidak akan ada di sini, Saizo!"_

"_Hhh…Iya juga sih."_

"_Tetapi, Okaasama bahagia sekali saat itu."_

"_Saat itu?"_

"_Ya, saat Okaasama mendengar kabar kalau Ichigo akan menikah. Okaasama senang karena Ichigo sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Okaasama setelah Okaasama memilih ayahmu dan meninggalkan Ichigo?"_

"_Okaasama, selalu merasa bersalah pada Ichigo jisan kan?"_

"_Mm. Setiap kali Okaasama memandang mata coklatnya, sorot matanya selalu terlihat sedih dan terluka. Okaasama sempat menangis, kau tahu?"_

"_Menangis? Okaasama sempat mau meninggalkan Tousama?"_

"_Bukan. Tentu saja tidak. Okaasama menangis karena menyesal telah menyakiti Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak mengkhianati Okaasama. Okaasama merasa…seperti pengkhianat. Tetapi, dengan lapang dada Ichigo mengatakan bahwa dia sudah bisa melepas Okaasama dengan ayahmu. Dia hanya tersenyum ringan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan saat itu, Okaasama merasa hidup Okaasama sempurna."_

"_Okaasama…"_

"_Dan hidup Okaasama semakin sempurna saat kau ada di sini, Saizo."_

_Aku, Kuchiki Saizo, calon pewaris tahta kepala Klan Kuchiki. Kata Okaasama, aku sangat pantas untuk menjadi kepala Klan selanjutnya, menggantikan ayahku, Kuchiki Byakuya. Okaasama juga bilang, wajahku setampan Tousama dan tubuhku sama tegapnya dengan Tousama. Selain itu, aku juga mewarisi mata violet Okaasama yang indah, membuatku terlihat semakin sempurna di hadapan para gadis di akademi shinigami._

_Ehem…_

_Walau usiaku baru 120 tahun, aku berhasil memasuki divisi ke enam, menempati posisi ketiga di bawah wakil kapten Abarai jisan dan kapten Kuchiki, Tousama-ku. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan shikai. Hebat kan? Tentu saja, aku tahu siapa nama zanpakutou milikku. Namanya, Fuyuzakura._

_Ehem…_

_Seputar tentang kehidupanku, kata orang sih, perliakuku sangat mirip dengan Tousama. Dingin, keren, dan berwibawa. Menurut Okaasama sih tidak, dibalik semua itu, menurutnya—menurutku juga—aku itu anak yang manja, sama seperti Tousama. Buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya kan? Ya, kecuali jatuhnya di atas sungai dan buahnya kebawa sampai muara. Itu lain cerita._

"_Oya, sekarang Okaasama akan bercerita tentang ayahmu, Saizo. Dengarkan baik-baik."_

"_Eh, tentang Tousama?"_

"_Mm."_

"_Ceritakan! Cepat ceritakan, Okaasama."_

"_Dulu, ayahmu sempat melakukan hal aneh. Sewaktu Okaasama tersadar dari pingsan, Okaasama mendapati ayahmu yang tertidur dengan posisi seiza."_

"_He? Apa orang normal bisa melakukan itu?"_

"_Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Ayahmu sangat menjaga perilakunya. Makanya ia bisa tertidur dengan posisi itu. Oleh karena itu, Okaasama yang kebetulan menemukan fude dan tinta dengan sengaja menjahili ayahmu. Seperti ini."_

_Okaasama mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di hidungku, sambil memutar-mutar tepat di ujung hidungku. Apa maksudnya? Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang dilakukan Okaasama pada Tousama._

_Kemudian jari telunjuk Okaasama menyentuh pipiku sambil membuat tiga guratan panjang yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Ternyata, Okaasama benar-benar sosok istri yang mengerikan. Okaasama berani menggambari wajah Tousama!_

_Eiits…Tangan Okaasama masih belum berhenti memperagakan apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Sekarang, jemarinya mulai bermain di lingkar mataku, seakan membuat lingkaran yang mengitari kedua bola mataku. Kami sama…Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Tousama yang seperti itu. Mengerikan!_

"_Dan kau tahu, Saizo? Byakuya sama sekali tidak menyadari hingga malam tiba."_

_Ha? Hingga malam? Seberapa lama Tousama tidak menyadari 'hiasan' yang menempel di wajahnya? Huuuh…Pasti dia sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh Seireitei, deh…_

"_Dan dia menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh pelayan selama sebulan lebih."_

"_Ha? Sebulan? Tousama pasti marah besar."_

"_Benar. Malam itu Byakuya mendatangiku dengan wajah yang sangat seram setelah menyadari coretan-coretan yang ada di wajahnya. Kemudian dia berkata 'Kuchiki Rukia, berikan penjelasanmu tentang ini atau kau akan menerima hukumannya.'"_

"_Lalu, Tousama menghukum apa?"_

"'_Tidak boleh meninggalkanku meskipun aku mengizinkanmu pergi' begitu katanya"_

_Ternyata, Tousama tidak lebih dari laki-laki yang sangat takut ditinggal orang yang dicintainya. Begitu juga aku. Aku sangat takut, kalau suatu saat nanti, Okaasama dan Tousama akan meninggalkanku. Ya, aku tahu itu pasti terjadi. Tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka dengan penuh kebahagiaan._

_Aku, Kuchiki Saizo bersumpah…akan melindungi kebahagiaan ini._

* * *

"_Kuchiki Rukia…Berikan penjelasanmu tentang ini atau kau akan menerima hukumannya."_

"_Memang kau mau menghukum aku apa, Byakuya?"_

"_Tousama, paling tidak hapus dulu coretan di wajahmu itu. Kau terlihat seperti…kucing jalanan."_

"_Saizo, Rukia, aku menghukum kalian atas perbuatan kalian yang tidak layak dilakukan oleh Kuchiki."_

"_Tunggu, Tousama, aku kan tidak ikut mencoret wajah Tousama. Itu semua perbuatan Okaasama."_

"_Tidak ada alasan yang diterima. Kuchiki Saizo dan Kuchiki Rukia, kalian berdua dihukum untuk tidak meninggalkanku meskipun aku meminta."_

"_Ya, Byakuya."_

"_Hhh…Selalu saja."_

_Aku, Kuchiki Saizo bersumpah…akan melindungi hukuman ini._

"_Ya, Tousama."_

**

* * *

Chariot330 :** Sekarang, Frozen Cherry Blossom sudah benar-benar complete. Rasanya sedikit sedih sih. Soalnya ini cerita berseri yang pertamakali ku tamatin. Oouuhh…Sedih berpisah denganmu FCB *nangis sambil meluk Komputer*. Selain itu, di chapter ini aku masukin Kuchiki Saizo, anaknya Byakuya sama Rukia sebagai tokoh pembicaranya. Oya, bagi yang nggak tau apa itu _seiza, seiza_ itu posisi duduk sopan laki-laki di jepang. Duduk dengan posisi itu selama 1 jam aja udah keram. Coba aja deh! Selain itu, terima kasih banyak pada para author dan anonymous reader yang berkenan membaca cerita saya hingga akhir. Saya, benar-benar merasa bahagia. Akhir kata, saya tetap mohon dukungan dari author/reader semua. Tetap R&R fic saya yang lainnya. Meskipun memang cara penulisan saya masih kurang bagus, saya akan terus mengimprove kemampuan menulis saya agar bisa memuaskan para reader/author semua. Singkat kata *singkat apanya? Nggak selesai-selesai* terima kasih banyak.

**Chariot330 :** Oya, baiknya saya bikin sekuelnya nggak ini cerita? Kalo iya, saya pingin bikin tentang kehidupanya Saizo. Tapi, kalo reader tidak berkenan atau keberatan tidak apa-apa. Sampaikan saja lewat review. Terimakasih.


End file.
